YuGiOh! GX: Season 5 : ARC 1 'Unleash The Chaos'
by Yokai Hebitori
Summary: This story is a continuation after Episode 180 of Season 4, which means this is an entirely new [LOST] season with the same and new characters. A new adventure will begin with new and old villians appearing to try and take over/destroy the world. Ch 05/26 DONE!
1. Ep181 The New Journey P1

(**WARNING**: _Some of Season 4 Spoilers may appear_; if you do not wish to see the _new character decks_ then this is not the story for you. By the way, the Yu-gi-oh GX series has ended Thursday, March 27, 2008 in Japan with the last episode being 180 of Season 4. This story is a continuation after that episode and will begin with Season 5 with Episode 181 (or Chapter 1), which is after the defeat of the true-Darkness. If you don't know who the true-Darkness is, don't worry about it since that is not a villain in this story. So, I won't spoil that part of Season 4 for anyone who wants to find out on their own. _If you did not watch the rest of the series, you won't be lost, I'll try to explain parts as a go along with the story._)

**Disclaimer**: I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose to the series to fit this story, by accident and purposely, but it's close enough what would actually happen over the time skip_; plus, that's why they call it FanFiction.

This story takes place after Season 4, as I said, where most of the characters, including the minor ones, are _all_ involved, even the ones from the original series will join later. For now this story is going to be Arc 1 of Season 5. I just watched the Japanese versions already, and the ending is okay, but Jaden and his friends can still go on. As long as, the cards and the show stay on air, it couldn't hurt to continue their adventure, but with the other _minor_ characters more involved in the storyline, unlike how some characters just disappear.

Intrigued, yet? Well… Here we go…

**Chapter 1 (Ep. 181) - ****The New Journey**** (Part One) Jaden VS. Syrus**

Three months later, the story starts with Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley hanging out together, just like old times. They were at the number one restaurant in Damino City, stuffing themselves with fried shrimp and orange juice, and Jaden was filling them in about his time during the three month skip.

Jaden had been traveling and helping other duelists' who needed a little push in the right direction. While helping other duelists' improve their skills, he had been training and was invited to join the Pro Leagues, along with Syrus, Zane, Aster, Chazz, Atticus, Jesse, and Axel. He was going to meet with his old friends and perhaps, one day, duel them once again.

Syrus, on the other hand, was training in those three months, as well. He was practicing his new inherited Cyberroid Deck and improving his skill each time. He bumped into Jaden while getting lunch at this restaurant in Damino City. They both were attracted to the famous fried shrimp that the restaurant was famous for, and they both ordered together at the same time.

Then, they saw Chumley, who just passed by the restaurant. He was still an intern for Pegasus as a card designer at Industrial Illusions. Just he passed by, Jaden and Syrus called to him, asking if he would join them.

He was so surprised that first thing he said was, "SURE!" He asked them. "What are guys doing here?"

Jaden and Syrus both happily answered, "We're hungry!!"

Chumley, who was _so_ busy working, that he forgot that it was time for his lunch break. He ordered the same what Syrus and Jaden were having, the number one item on the menu: Fried Shrimp and Orange Juice combo meal. Then, they all went outside to eat on the restaurant's patio furniture. They ate and talked. Until…

Syrus exclaimed, "Hey, those were _my_ shrimp!!" He was getting tired of Jaden stealing his food off of his plate. Just like Jaden did back at the Academy.

Jaden replied, "Oh…Really…I thought they were mine." He didn't realize that he was finish with his meal and was already eating off of Syrus' plate.

Syrus yelled furiously, "How can they _be_ when it was on _my_ plate." He just couldn't understand it, that even if Jaden matured, he still mistakenly steals his food.

Jaden calmly answered, "Uh…Sorry. You know…You need to chill-lax Sy. It was only food."

Chumley sighed and said, "Wow, seems like yesterday that you two were fighting over fried shrimp back at the Academy."

Jaden and Syrus only smiled and thought of the exact thing.

Syrus replied sympathetically, "Yeah, good times. Sorry Jay, if I got carried away. I'm just so hungry from training."

Jaden thought to himself, _training…huh. That gives me an idea._

Jaden asked Syrus and Chumley, "So, is anyone up for a friendly duel?" He continued, even though that they look surprised at Jaden's sudden question, "You know, to celebrate for old times, _and it is_ the last day for summer break, just so you know." Jaden continued, "And, pretty soon, I'll need to be in shape for the Pro Leagues myself." Then thinking to himself, _hopefully, Chancellor Sheppard won't have too many missions for me this year_. He remembered Sheppard's request that, even though, Jaden was able to join the Pro Leagues, he should be in tip-top shape, incase for another fiasco, like the incident that happened with Darkness (three months ago) and all the other villains before him. Sheppard just knew that Jaden will always end up being the only one, THE HERO, who could stop these villains, since he could see both the spirit and the real world.

Syrus finally answered, "Sure, I'm interested in dueling, especially for practice with my Cyberroid Deck," but his stomach growled with hunger, and he then remembered why he came to Damino City in the first place, "…Oh, but wait, I'm still hungry since you took _all_ _my_ food off of _my_ plate."

Chumley added, "Yeah, _besides_, don't make _me_ rush. I like to _taste_ my food, unlike someone here." He added while smiling, "Besides, I have to _work_, unlike some people. I need this Delicious food energy."

Jaden then asked, "Who…Me?" He added jokingly, "I work…at my own pace." Then, he started to laugh because he realized that his work is probably not really _work_, since he doesn't get paid like Chumley.

"Well, I'm more interesting in dueling and chilling, than tasting my food. I mean life is way too short. Anyway, I'm so excited that we just get to hang out, like old times, instead of worrying about someone trying to take over the world or destroying it." Jaden added finally.

Syrus and Chumley both agreed with Jaden. Then, finally Syrus bought more fried shrimp for all three of them, mostly to apologize for his outburst, and they continued to eat.

Then ten minutes later, Jaden and Syrus were ready to begin their duel. They moved over to the restaurant's alley, where it was very narrow and dark, but still good enough space to duel. Plus, they didn't want to be in the way of the restaurant's customers. So, while Jaden and Syrus traded decks and shuffled them, Chumley joined them, but continue to eat. He stood there leaning against the restaurant brick walls just watching and cheering them both on with his mouth full of food, _but he wasn't alone._

The three friends had not realized that the whole time that they were arguing about fried shrimp, a guy with sleet, neat, black hair, wearing black sunglasses, and a short, black leather jacket with a dark-green turtleneck sticking out, and matching black jeans, was watching them with interested. He seemed like he was just spying on them, studying them, and taking mental notes in his mind. He was toward the end corners of the restaurant, by the large dumpster that was deep within the shadows, where it was much darker. The three friends were not even aware of this newcomer's presence since no light seems to have ever entered that area in a long time. It was much too dark to even tell where you are at, but the man did not seem afraid of the shadows. He was preoccupied with his thoughts and the duel that was starting.

Then, Jaden and Syrus gave each other their decks and the duel began. They both yelled, "Get Your Game On!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

(End of** Chapter 1 (Ep. 181) - ****The New Journey**** (Part One) Jaden VS. Syrus**)

Author's Notes:

(Please comment so I know if this story can survive; I don't want to continue to write this story if something is wrong with it, but hopefully, the little subtle spoilers are not going to be a problem. Let me know what you think, and I'll update with the next chapter as soon as I can.)

Next Time:

Jaden (Neo Neos Deck) VS. Syrus (Cyberroid Deck)

As their duel continues with only one being the winner, the outcome of this friendly duel ends, and who is the mysterious man spying on our heroes. Will he be a friend or foe?

Find out next time on

**Chapter 2 (Ep. 182) – ****A Mysterious Mission**** (Part Two) Jaden VS. Syrus**

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Ep182 A Mysterious Mission P2

Author's Note #1:

(Just to let the readers know, this is the first time that I've written an entire duel out; so, if I make a mistake on Jaden's or Syrus' cards, please let me know so I won't make the same mistakes twice. Also, if I do happen to make a mistake, which I might, then I'm "Sorry", but hopefully it didn't ruin the story for you, _Just Let Me Know and I'll fix it _. And, "THANKS" for those who gave a review, added me to your favorites, or added me your story alert.)

_Now LAST TIME on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX…_

…_The three friends were not even aware of this newcomer's presence since no light seems to have ever entered that area in a long time. It was much too dark to even tell where you are at, but the man did not seem afraid of the shadows. He was preoccupied with his thoughts and the duel that was starting. _

_Then, Jaden and Syrus gave each other their decks and the duel began. They both yelled, "Get Your Game On!"_

**Disclaimer**: I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose to the series to fit this story, by accident and purposely, but it's close enough what would actually happen over the time skip_; plus, that's why they call it FanFiction.

**Chapter 2 (Ep. 182) – ****A Mysterious Mission**** (Part Two) Jaden VS. Syrus**

_**Syrus:4000 / Jaden:4000**_

Syrus and Jaden both drew 5 cards to begin, Jaden said, "I'll start things off first I'll draw and I'll summon (Elemental Hero Avian) in DEF mode 1000 and I'll throw down a face down. That'll end my turn."

Syrus was surprised that he able to draw his favorite card, on the first draw, but that didn't matter. "Alright, I hope you're not going easy on me."

"No…Never. I promise, I'll give you a challenging duel. Anyway, what's the point of going easy on ya, you'll never grow any stronger." Jaden explained.

Syrus continued his move, "Right, then…I'll draw a card, and I'll activate the spell (Polymerization), to fuse three of my (Cyber Dragons) to Special Summon (Cyber End Dragon) in ATK mode 4000. Now I'll attack your (Avian) with my (Cyber End Dragon).

"_Whoa, I can't believe he just summoned such a powerful monster on his first turn."_ Chumley thought.

"Ahhh…Now, I'll activate my trap (Hero Signal); this lets me Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from my Deck or Hand since you destroyed one of my monsters. And, I'll choose (Elemental Hero Sparkman) in DEF mode." Jaden exclaimed.

Syrus continued, "It doesn't matter, since you'll lose LP based on this monster's effect that during battle between this attacking card and a DEF Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, I can inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your LP. So you only have, 1000LP left; I thought you said, you were going to make it challenging."

"Don't worry. I've got a plan. I won't disappoint my best bud." Jaden replied happily.

"Well, then I'll set a face down and end my turn." Syrus left it at that.

_**Syrus:4000 – 2 card in hand - 1 face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:1000 – 4 cards in hand - no face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

"Great. Now it's my turn to turn it around, and I'll draw; _Sweetness_. Now, I'll fuse my (Elemental Hero Sparkman) with (Elemental Hero Bladedge) using the spell card (Polymerization) to Special Summon (Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman) in ATK mode 2600," said Jaden.

"Uh-oh" Syrus knew that this monster can't be good.

"Uh-ohs Right!...cause now, I'll activate his effect, by discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy 1 face-up ATK Position monster you control. So, (Cyber End Dragon) is no more." _Note: Jaden discarded (Elemental Hero Necroshade) to the Grave._

Jaden continued, "Now I'll attack with (Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman) directly."

_**Syrus:1400 – 3 card in hand - no face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:1000 – 2 cards in hand - no face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

"AHHH…nice one Jay, but I still have more LP than you; So, I'll draw. Next, I'll summon (Cyber Vary) in ATK mode 0, and I'll activate his effect. By removing this card and another card on my side of the field _Note: the face-down from earlier_ from the game, I can draw 2 cards from my deck."

Syrus was thinking very hard on his next move, while Chumley continued to eat with excitement, and the mysterious man was getting very interested as the duel continued.

"I set a monster in DEF mode, and I'll end my turn," Syrus said finally.

_**Syrus:1400 – 4 card in hand - no face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:1000 – 2 cards in hand - no face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

--

"Alright, now I'll draw. Next, (Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman) will attack your face-down monster." Jaden exclaimed.

"Sorry, you've attacked my (Cyber Jar), which means its flip effect is activated. You know what that means… it destroys all monsters on field; then we draw up to 5 cards from the top of our Decks and Special Summon all Level 4 or lower Monster Cards in face-up ATK Position or face-down DEF Position, while the rest of the cards picked up are added to our hands." Syrus gladly explained.

"Nice one, but you still lose Battle Damage from my (Plasma Viceman's) attack." Jaden replied, "which means you still lose, since it was 1700 points of damage."

"Sorry, Jay to disappoint you, but I've already activated my (Cyber Kuriboh's) special ability, which was activated when I discard him from my hand to the Grave to reduce the Battle Damage from 1 attack to a player to 0 when there is a monster in my Grave that is a machine-type. So, I'm still in this game," Syrus explained.

"Huh…Where did you get that card?" Jaden asked surprisingly.

"It's a new addition to my deck," Syrus happily explained.

"Nice save, Syrus!" Chumley exclaimed. While thinking to himself, _"Wow, I didn't realized how much he improved since the last time we met."_ At the same time, the mysterious man only continued to look on.

Syrus continued, "Now, we draw 5 cards…." Syrus drew (Polymerization), (Cyberdark Horn), (Cyberdark Edge), (Cyberdark Keel), and (Hell Dragon). Jaden drew (Neo-Spacian Dark Panther), (Neo Space), (Common Soul), (Neo-Spacian Glow Moss), and (Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird) "…Now, I'll set 4 monsters face-down, and remember you need to do the same."

Jaden replied, "Alright, I'll set 3 monster face-down, and I'll end my turn."

_**Syrus:1400 – 4 card in hand - no face-downs - 4 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:1000 – 4 cards in hand - no face-downs - 3 monster on field**_

"Now, it's my turn," Syrus replied. "I'll Draw and Flip 1 of my face-down monsters on the field, which reveals my (Hell Dragon). So, I'll attack one of your face-down monsters."

"Ehh…" Jaden groaned,_ Note: the attack revealed (Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird)_

Syrus replied, "Well, now that (Hell Dragon) has attacked, his ability will send this card to the Grave at the End Phase this card declares an attack. Next, I'll place one face-down, and I'll end my turn."

_**Syrus:1400 – 4 card in hand - 1 face-downs - 3 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:1000 – 4 cards in hand - no face-downs - 2 monster on field**_

"Alright, I'll draw." Jaden replied and smiled, "Now, I'll activate the field spell card, (Neo Space), which "Elemental Hero Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster will gain 500 ATK. Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to have their effects activated that returns them back to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase. Also, I'll summon my good bud (Elemental Hero Neos) by sacrificing 2 monsters on my field."

"_Oh-no…that's one of his best cards,"_ thought Syrus.

"I'm not done; I'll activate the spell card (Neo Force) which can only equip to "Elemental Hero Neos". So, now my (Elemental Hero) will gains 800 extra ATK points making him 3300 + 500 from the field making him now at a whopping 3800 in ATK mode, but when it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster, and during the End Phase, I'll have shuffle this card back into my Deck after my attack. So, I'll attack your face down monster."

"Sorry, Jay, but I'll activate my trap (Negate Attack); so I'll negate the attack of your (Hero) monster and end the Battle Phase," said Syrus. _"Phew, I barely got out of that one."_

_**Syrus:1400 – 4 card in hand -no face-downs - 3 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:1000 – 4 cards in hand - no face-downs - 1 monster on field – 1 field spell active – 1 equip spell on the 1 monster on field**_

"Now, it's my turn," Syrus replied. "I'll draw and this time I'll flip all my face-down monsters on the field" which revealed a (Cyberdark Horn), a (Cyberdark Edge), and a (Cyberdark Keel). "Now, since all 3 of these monsters are on the field, I'll fuse them with the spell card (Polymerization) from my hand to Special Summon (Cyberdark Dragon) in ATK mode 1000. Now that (Cyberdark Dragon) was Special Summoned to the field, I can select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card, and remember I have (Hell Dragon) in my Grave; so, this card's ATK becomes 3000 because this card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. That's not all, this card can gain an extra 100 ATK points for each Monster Card in my Graveyard, and I recall, I got 10 monsters, making it 4000 instead of 3000."

_Note: 3 Cyber Dragons __**300**__ + 1 Cyber End Dragon __**100**__ + 1 Cyber Vary __**100**__ +1 Cyber Jar __**100 **__+ 1 Cyber Kuriboh __**100 **__+ 1 Cyberdark Horn __**100**__ + 1 Cyberdark Edge __**100**__ + 1 Cyberdark Keel __**100**__ Totaling: __**+1000**__ ATK to the 3000._

"Whoaaa…Awesome Move!!" exclaimed Chumley; Jaden only smiled because he was so impressed that his bud can summon something so strong, and even the mysterious man was very impressed by the move that Syrus just played that he couldn't help, but smile, too, as he continued to analyze the duel.

"Oh, and just to let you know, if this card would be destroyed in battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead; so, good luck trying to get rid of this one. Now, I'll attack your (Neo's) with my (Cyberdark Dragon)."

"Ahhh…Nice one, Sy!" Jaden continued "But, I'm still in this game till my LPs hit 0."

_**Syrus:1400 – 4 card in hand -no face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:800 – 4 cards in hand - no face-downs - no monster on field – 1 field spell active**_

"Now, I'll draw." Jaden saw the opportunity to turn everything around. "Now, I'll play the spell card (Fusion Reborn)…which now I can, Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster in the Graveyard ignoring summoning conditions to my side of the field, and the monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard at the end of the turn it is Special Summoned. So, say 'Hello' again to my friend (Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman) 2600."

"Oooh, this can't be good," replied a tired Syrus, he knew he had luck on his side when he beat that monster the first time.

"Of course it's good…well, for me anyway," Jaden jokingly said. "Now, you remember his ability right…well, I'll refresh your memory, by discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy 1 face-up ATK Position monster you control. So, (Cyberdark Dragon) is no more." _Note: Jaden discarded (Elemental Hero Clayman) to the Grave; he drew this during his draw phases._

"Uh-oh," Syrus answered with concern.

Jaden continued, "Uh-oh, big-time…Now, I'll attack you directly,"Jaden exclaimed.

All Syrus could do now was watch the attack go through since he had no face-downs, no cards in hand, and no monsters to defend him_. "Aah…man. I totally messed up."_ Syrus thought as his LP went straight to 0. _Note: -2600 from Syrus' LPs, 1400 to 0 left. _

_**Syrus: 0 – 4 card in hand -no face-downs - no monster on field**_

_**WINNER - **__**Jaden**__**: 800 – 3 cards in hand - no face-downs - 2 monster on field – 1 field spell active**_

"_Geez…What an Awesome Duel,"_ Chumley responded. The mysterious man was smiling more, since Jaden pulled off such an impressive stunt.

Jaden finally won after such an exhausting duel. Now, all he could do was celebrate his victory by laughing, like he use to do after he won, and he stared at Syrus to say his classical phase, "And, That's GAME."

Syrus, on the other hand, was his knees; all he did was give a big sigh, but he smiling because deep down, he was happy that Jaden gave such a challenging duel, like he promise. While he smiled, he replied to Jaden, "Nice Game Jay. I guess I still need more practice, if I ever want to beat you someday."

Then Chumley replied, "Yeah, but it was such a _'-licious'_ Duel. I'm surprised that you were even close to beating him.

Syrus asked, "Why were you surprised that _I almost beat him_? I mean, I'm not _that_ bad."

"Well, I've never seen you that good, before. It was so _'-licious'_." Chumley answered. "I bet that you could probably be a match for your brother now"

"Yeah…maybe…What do you think Jay?" Syrus asked Jaden.

"Of course, you can. Wanna know how I know? Because you just gave such a sweet duel that I'm sure you'll do the same for your bro; in fact, I'm _starving_ from trying so hard." Syrus and Chumley could not believe their ears. Jaden continued without noticing their expressions, "And, challenging duels usually gets me hungry."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Syrus and Chumley both exclaimed with their mouths open. Syrus continued, "How could you still be hungry?! You just ate before we dueled?!"

"I know! I'm not even hungry after watching you two duel like that!" Chumley added to Syrus' question.

All Jaden could do was laugh and laugh and laugh, while Syrus and Chumley just stared at him confusingly.

Meanwhile, the mysterious man in the shadows was pleased with the duel and its outcome. "What an interesting duel," finally the man whispered to himself, the first and only comment during the entire duel, in a very common British accent. "But soon, _very soon_, you and I will meet, _one-on-one_...but this time I will be the victor. "_Ha Ha ha ha_ …"

As the mysterious stranger chuckled after his last comment, he walked to his motorcycle, and got on, while disappearing deeper into the shadows of the dark alley onto the next street.

While the mysterious stranger rode away, Jaden and his friends were going back into the restaurant to get more food, but Jaden's cell phone rang, which is why the three of them did not notice the stranger's motorcycle motor in the background.

"Uh…Hello." Jaden answered, "Sure, I'll be on my way." He hanged up and explained to his friends that their second lunch is going to have to wait. "Why? What happened?" Syrus and Chumley asked with concern.

"Nothing, yet." Jaden reassured his friends. "I just have to go to Duel Academy for a meeting with Chancellor Sheppard about a _new mission_ or _something_." He added, "You guys can both join me, since it'll a while before I get there, and I'll need company. Plus, I still need to catch a ride with one of guys at the docks."

Syrus jumped to the answer, "Yeah! It'll be _definitely_ like old times; New mission; New adventure…"

Jaden smiled and happily said, "Great! What about you Chumley?"

Chumley sadly answered, "Sorry guys, I can't join ya. I should be getting back to work, since my lunch break is almost over."

Jaden replied with disappointment, "Alright." He continued, but with a more understanding tone, "Well, have fun at work, then. See Ya Whenever."

Chumley answered, "Same here." He was Jaden understood.

Then, they waved 'Good-Bye' and parted ways. Chumley was off to work, while Syrus and Jaden were running toward the docks to, hopefully, hitch a ride to Duel Academy and get information from Chancellor Sheppard about this new mission.

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Cards:

Cyber Kuriboh: When you discard this card to the Graveyard from your hand, you can reduce the Battle Damage from 1 attack to a player to 0 when there is a monster in your Graveyard that is a machine-type.

Fusion Reborn: Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster in the Graveyard ignoring summoning conditions to your side of the field, and the monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard at the end of the turn it is Special Summoned.

(End of** Chapter 2 (Ep. 182) – ****A Mysterious Mission**** (Part Two) Jaden VS. Syrus**)

Author's Notes #2:

(Please comment: Let me know what you think, and I'll update with the next chapter, as soon as I can)

Next Time:

Jaden (Neo Neos Deck) VS. Adam (Six Samurai Deck – a new student, who is he?)

As Jaden and Syrus get information about some new mission, a duel with a new student begins, while elsewhere trouble is being planned. Who is this mysterious man? And, why must he target Jaden?

Find out next time on.

**Chapter 3 (Ep. 183) – ****The Chaos Legend**** (Part One) Jaden VS. Adam**

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Ep183 The Chaos Legend

Author's Note #1:

((Sorry, if it took me awhile; I've been _extremely_ busy with college stuff, studying for exams, getting ready for my up-coming summer semester, and etc. So, to make-it-up to all the readers for the delay, this chapter will be a long one. Once again, just to let the readers know that if I make a mistake on Jaden's or Adam's cards, please let me know so I won't make the same mistakes again. Also, if I do happen to make a mistake, which I might, then I'm "Sorry", but hopefully it didn't ruin the story for you. _Just Let Me Know, and I'll try to fix it when I have time_.

On another note, if all the readers thought that I forgot about some characters, especially duel spirits like the (Winged Kuriboh) or (Yubel), think again, they'll be around later in the story, and "THANKS" for those who gave a review, added me to your favorites, or added me your story alert. _Thanks for your patience…ENJOY!_))

_**Now LAST TIME on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **_

_**(For those who don't remember or are just too lazy to click the back button :) )…**_

…_Jaden continued his attack, "Next, my (Elemental Hero Bladedge) will attack you directly." _

_All Syrus could do now was watch the attack go through since he had no face-downs, no cards in hand, and no monsters to defend him. "Aah…man. I totally messed up." Syrus thought as his LP went straight to 0... _

_--_

…_Meanwhile, the mysterious man in the shadows was pleased with the duel and its outcome. "What an interesting duel," finally the man whispered to himself, the first and only comment during the entire duel, in a very common British accent. "But soon, very soon, you and I will meet, one-on-one...but this time I will be the victor. "Ha Ha ha ha …"_

_As the mysterious stranger chuckled after his last comment, he walked to his motorcycle, and got on, while disappearing deeper into the shadows of the dark alley onto the next street… _

_--_

…_Jaden reassured his friends. "I just have to go to Duel Academy for a meeting with Chancellor Sheppard about a new mission or something." He added, "You guys can both join me, since it'll a while before I get there…" while (only) Syrus and Jaden were running toward the docks to, hopefully, hitch a ride to Duel Academy to get information from Chancellor Sheppard about this new mysterious mission._

**Disclaimer**: I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show, except the new character, Adam, which I thank (Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK) for giving me this idea as the first new character to debut. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series to fit this story, by accident and purposely, but it's close enough what would actually happen over the time skip_; plus, that's why they call it FanFiction.

**Chapter 3 (Ep. 183) – ****The Chaos Legend**** Jaden VS. Adam**

_(__Location: Somewhere in Domino City__)_

As the mysterious man rode on his bike, he turned onto a street that seemed somewhat abandoned. All of sudden, he drew a card from his deck case, and activated, (Different Dimension Gate). Suddenly, a portal seemed to have appeared right before him. He continued to ride, right through it, and disappeared into the gate; then the portal disappeared without a trace.

_(__Elsewhere in Domino City__)_

Jaden and Syrus were continuing to run towards the docks. When they got there, they were not sure which boat to hitch a ride on that would get them to the Academy.

"Aw Man," sighed Syrus, "How are we gonna get there anyway? It's not like we have enough money to pay for a boat ride."

"It'll be fine. We'll just pick…" as Jaden scanned the dock, he noticed that there was someone there with a duel disk in an Obelisk Blue uniform, just like back at the Academy, the guy was also moving boxes back-and-forth, "…him."

"Who…Where?" questioned Syrus.

Jaden explained, while pointing to the guy that he was talking about, "_Right in front of you_…see that guy with the duel disk in the blue outfit. I'm pretty sure he can help us. He's wearing the school uniform, and the duel disk on his arm must mean that he's also a duelist."

"But, what's he doing here anyway? Class has already started this week. Shouldn't he be at the Academy?" Syrus questioned again since it was a strange sight to see a student here without anyone else from the school around.

"That doesn't matter. I just know that he will be our ride. You never know, maybe he's heard of us. I mean, we didn't graduate very long ago," replied Jaden.

As they walked towards the duelist, who was still very busy moving boxes back and forth. The guy looked like Atticus, but he had blonde hair that was similar to Alexis. Jaden and Syrus approached him, but only Jaden noticed a duel spirit that seemed to be hovering around him.

"So, who's your friend?" Jaden asked the guy. As the duel spirit noticed Jaden and Syrus, it quickly disappeared and the guy in return stopped moving only to stare at them confusingly and blankly. Syrus looked around and was confused, as well, with Jaden's question since no one else was around the guy. Jaden continued, "You know what I'm talking about, that monkey looking spirit with a weapon and wearing Japanese armor." Jaden could tell that the spirit was a monkey that was probably a pikeman from the feudal Japanese era since it did have a pike weapon in its hands, which was a spear that was made of a long, wooden stick and a pointed steel blade at one of the ends.

The guy did not answer his question, but continued to stare at them blankly. Jaden could tell that the guy was probably either shy or embarrassed since the guy was still staring at them with no answer. He was probably shocked to know that someone noticed his spirit friend because not many people can see duel spirits.

"Well, don't be shy…introduce us to your friend," Jaden continued to ask while he smiled and figured that the guy just needed a little encouragement.

Syrus then, just had to ask, since he was getting kind-of impatient of Jaden's talent for seeing duel spirits, "Uh…What spirit, Jay?"

Jaden snapped back to reality and replied to Syrus, "Oh, sorry, Sy…I forgot that you couldn't see duel spirits as me." Then, he turned to the new guy who was still holding a box and staring at them both, "Well, then…..we can do introductions later. We just need to ask _you_ for a favor…You see, we need a ride to Duel Academy, and judging by your outfit, I say you're probably a student there."

The guy blushed and finally answered shyly, "What?...A ride?" As he stared at them, he then looked more confident and comfortable than he did before as he continued with a smile, "I can't give you a ride because I've got work to do."

"Work?" Jaden and Syrus both asked him.

"Yeah, work…I'm not moving boxes back-and-forth just for the fun of it. I work for the lady who runs the card shop back on island," the guy explained with a smile and continued to ask them both, "Do you know Ms. Dorothy?"

"Of course we do, we graduated from Duel Academy three months ago," Syrus proudly responded to his question.

"_Really_..." Just then he put down the box that he was holding and said, "I know you guys…WOW…sorry about earlier, the staring-an'-all, but I knew that you both looked familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before," he comfortable responded. "My name is Adam Rhodes, you probably know my sister, Alexis, and my brother, Atticus. They told me a lot of things about you two; plus, they've got a lot of pictures with you guys in them. I'm their younger brother," the duelist finally happily introduced himself while Jaden and Syrus only stood there staring surprisingly at him.

"_Wow_!...I didn't see that coming…small world, huh. I guess you do kind-of look like them. Well, my name's Jaden Yuki and this is Syrus Truesdale." Jaden replied happily as he introduced the both of them since Syrus was _still_ just too shocked to say anything.

Adam further explained, "Yeah…uh…anyway, Ms. Dorothy…she needed someone to help run the card shop. You see, the school's teachers needed some extra help nowadays; so I volunteered to help…it's like having a small internship job or just being a class aid. Plus, we get rewards for helping, like receiving new cards or a free meal. It may not be much, but at least, I get to be the first one in line to pick the new rare cards when it gets there, _mostly because_ I helped to move them there in the first place." He proceeded to pick up the box that he set down earlier and replied, "Anyway, I need to get these boxes there before four o' clock, and looking at my watch, it's one; so, I have about two hours to go to move these boxes and that leaves me about an hour to get back to school."

Syrus replied after realizing the shock of knowing that he's talking to Alexis' brother, "Hey…we'll help you move these boxes…right, Jay?"

"Of course…we will," agreed Jaden.

Adam stated while still pondering over their offer, "Well…I guess I can do your little favor, then…since it's probably _what my siblings_ would want me to do…" As he walked on the boat and placed the box in his hands down, he finally concluded, "Alright, then…let's get cracking. I've already wasted time explaining things to you guys, and it is _still_ my first day doing this; I would hate to get back late and disappointing everyone."

"Alright," said Syrus and Jaden.

Then, Syrus asked Adam while looking at one of the boxes, "So, what are they filled with anyway?"

"Well, let's see…these boxes are going to the card shop, so probably new Cards," Adam sarcastically replied with a smile, "Well, let's get on with it, we still have about fifty boxes left to move; And, when I was moving about twenty-five of them, it took me exactly two hours," Adam stated to them while he started to move some of the boxes back-and-forth.

The three of them continued to move the boxes, while they were busy with that, half-way across the world, the D.D. (Different Dimension) portal opened up and the biker from earlier came out. He continued to ride into the new town that seemed to be abandoned, as well, until he was in front of a tall dark building. It looked like the _Kaiba Corporation_ tower in Domino City, but it had a bit more gothic look. As the motorist parked his bike at the entrance of this building, he got off. Then, he continued to walk into the building.

Inside the lobby, it was a large room that had a nice long rug on the ground that led to three staircases, one on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right, all towards the back of the room. The one in the middle was the only staircase that was going down, while the other two went up. The mysterious man continued to calmly walk towards the left one, which the staircase seemed to contain probably over one thousand steps, and he continued on.

_(__Back to the docks in Domino City__)_

Jaden, Syrus, and Adam finally finished moving all the boxes and were resting on the boat; then, Adam looked at his watched and saw that the time was three o'clock.

"Well, I guess we've finished the job right on schedule…Well, no time to waste… I'll set us on course to Duel Academy. I'll be right back," replied Adam who left to start the boat and came back very quickly to relax with Jaden and Syrus.

Syrus just then had to ask, "Uh…not to sound stupid, but…who's steering the boat?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Ms. Dorothy told me that the boat had some kind-of autopilot thing; so, it'll get us there no matter what. I just needed to start the engine," Adam explained to Syrus.

Jaden was sitting Indian-style and resting his back on one of the boxes, while Syrus and Adam were standing up and watching the waves go by. Just then, Jaden asked Syrus and Adam, "So…while we enjoy our ride to Duel Academy, what do you guys what to do?"

Syrus just shrugged his shoulders, but Adam replied shyly, "…Well...we…could…" Then, there was a long pause.

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other curiously and asked Adam, "Well…we could what?"

"Well, we could…uh…nevermind," Adam stated while rethinking his idea.

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other curiously again, and Jaden asked Adam, "Well…we could what?...Don't leave us hanging…just spit it out."

"Well…we could…duel on the ride there. I mean the ride is almost a half-hour to about an hour long, and…uh…we do have room for a duel. Sound fun?...I mean if you guys wanna duel," Adam asked them as their faces brightened up and their expressions seem to almost scared him.

"Yeah, what a good idea," replied Syrus as Jaden smiled and stood up, who just seemed to be more excited than before.

"It's a _great_ _idea_ to pass the time, and I'm even ready to get my game on. Plus, if you're as good as your sister and brother, you gotta be just as fun to duel with!" Jaden exclaimed with excitement, and Syrus only nodded in agreement.

"I guess then…then, it's time to duel!! So...I guess it sounds like Jaden is already psyched for the challenge," Adam replied happily that he came up with the idea.

"Of-course, I'm always psyched for a duel…unless Sy, wants a chance?" Jaden answered Adam and politely asked Syrus.

"Nah…I'm still tired from our last duel and from moving all those boxes. I mean…for a bunch of cards, those boxes were awfully heavy. I'll just watch," Syrus replied tiredly.

"Great…looks like it's you against me," Jaden answered very excitedly to Adam and thought, _"I wonder what kind deck he uses… dragons, too, like Atticus? Well, only one way to find out."_

"Great!" Adam replied to an excited Jaden.

Then, Jaden and Adam switched decks and shuffled them, while Syrus was walking to the port side of the boat NOTE: the Left Side where there was still room not taken by the boxes, to get ready to watch Jaden and Adam's duel. Then, they gave their shuffled decks back to each other and got into position.

They both yelled, "Game on!"

_**Adam:4000 / Jaden:4000**_

Adam and Jaden both drew 5 cards to begin, Adam said, "I'll begin, first I'll draw and I'll set one monster in DEF mode face-down. That'll end my turn."

_**Adam:4000 – 5 card in hand - no face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:4000 – 5 cards in hand - no face-downs - no monster on field**_

"Alright, my turn…I'll draw. Next I'll activate the spell card, (Polymerization), which allows me to fuse (Elemental Hero Avian) and (Elemental Hero Burstinatrix) to Special Summon (Elemental Hero Flame Wingman) in ATK mode (2100), and I'll attack your face-down monster," Jaden stated excitedly, and face down monster was destroyed. During the Battle Phase, Jaden's attack revealed the face-down monster to be the same spirit that was following Adam earlier.

"So, _that_ was your spirit partner?" Jaden asked with a smile. He then thought to himself, "_I guess it's not going to be dragons_..._Oh well, I can tell that this deck that he's using is still going to be just as much fun."_ Jaden replied somewhat sadly to Adam, "Sorry that he had to go so soon."

Adam replied confidently, "Yeah, but I have many spirit partners, and your going to meet them all soon."

"Great, then I'll…" Jaden tried to continue, but was interrupted by Adam.

"Hold on, you've activated my _friend_ (Shien's Footsoldier's) effect, (_Note: in DEF mode, (300) / ATK made, (700)_), which allows me to Special Summon one level 3 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from my deck when it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard; so, I'll Special Summon (The Six Samurai – Yariza) in ATK mode (1000)," Adam replied proudly of his efforts. He continued as he asked Jaden, "You didn't think that he'd leave the field without leaving an effect for me to use, did ya?"

Jaden happily responded to Adam's question, "Na, but nice move. And, you're also forgetting that my monster might have an ability to activate, as well."

"Well, go on…activate it," Adam stated patiently.

"Fine, since you asked kindly…I'll activate my (Flame Wingman's) ability, which activates when it destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, it can inflict damage to your Life Points (LP) equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. Now, it may not seem much now, but it will eventually," Jaden explained.

Adam realized that he did not lose much and replied, "Well...then, I guess it's a good thing that I only summoned my weakest monster on my first turn," Adam thought, "_Phew, that's close one, I'll need to get rid of that monster quickly before some real damage gets to me. Hopefully, I'll be able to draw what I need._" (Note: _ATK made, (700)__)_

Jaden continued, "Well, I'll throw down a face-down and that'll be it."

_**Adam:3300 – 5 card in hand - no face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:4000 – 3 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

"_Wow. I can't believe Jaden summoned his favorite monster on his first turn…What luck,"_ Syrus thought to himself, while smiling as he was still standing on the Port side of the boat.

Adam drew a card, "Alright, I'll summon (The Six Samurai – Zanji) in ATK mode (1800)."

"_Why would he summon it in ATK mode, does he want this to be the quickest duel ever, or does he just not want to win. Weird,"_ Jaden thought to himself.

"I bet you thinking _"Am I crazy for summoning my monsters in ATK mode","_ Adam asked Jaden humorously.

Jaden confusingly answered, "Yeah…Kind-of!"

"Well… I'm not… 'cause now, I'll show you just how I'll swarm the field." Adam calmly continued, "Now, because I have a "Six Samurai" monster face-up on my side of the field, I can then Special Summon the (Grandmaster of the Six Samurai) in ATK mode (2100) from my hand."

"But, it's equal to my (Wingman's) ATK," Jaden asked confusingly, again. "_Uh-Oh…I smell trouble,_" as he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm not that kind-of duelist. If you're thinking that I'll sacrifice both of our monsters, you're crazy. I'll only do that if there's no other way out, and I believe that all my friends will come though for me; so I have another way planned, 'cause now I'll also Special Summon the (Great Shogun Shien) in ATK mode (2500),"Adam gladly explained.

"Wait, how can you Special Summon him, too?" Jaden asked impatiently, as he stated this, his friend, the (Winged Kuriboh), appeared by his side to support him.

"_Well, I can see now, how you can see my duel spirit since I can see your (Winged Kuriboh), and it's just like my (Shien's Footsoldier), giving me support when I need it,"_ Adam thought to himself. _"I guess Big Sis was right about him, and that I shouldn't feel embarrassed about seeing my monkey friend. I'm not crazy…I just thought that she was trying to make me feel better." _Adam continued, "Well…I'll gladly explain…my (Shogun Shien) can be Special Summoned to the field when there are 2 or more "Six Samurai" monsters on my side of the field. Also, he's second ability only allows _you_ to activate 1 Spell or Trap Card each turn. So, what-do-you think?

Jaden calmly stated while smiling, "Well….not bad."

Adam continued on, "Not _bad_?…Well, it's only gonna get bad for you and better for me because now I'll attack your (Wingman) (2100) first with my (Shien)…" _((Note: 2500-2100 equals 400 / Jaden's LP 3600))_

Jaden yelped and thought to himself, "_Poor Wingman,…sorry buddy that you had to get slashed_."

"…second my (Grandmaster) will attack you directly…" said Adam as continued his attacks._ ((Note: 3600-2100 equals 1500 / Jaden's LP 2100)) _

Jaden only grunted after the second attack.

Adam continued, "…And, thirdly will be (Yariza) to attack you directly, again…"_ ((Note: 2100-1000 equals 1100 / Jaden's LP 1000)) _

Jaden this time yelped with pain after the samurai slashed him with its sword.

Adam then stopped and thought to himself, _"…I think that's good for now, or should I finish this…I might, but he does have that face-down_..._Oh_…_What should I do? Humph…I'll just end my turn just to be safe. I don't feel like risking it so soon. Alexis and Atticus both told me about his strange ability to pull off wins at unexpected times. He might still be able to win this; that is…if I'm not careful." _He then replied finally, "That's good for now, and I'll end my turn."

"So, why'd you stop? You still have one more monster, the (Zanji)-dude. You can win, _you know_" Jaden stated teasingly.

Adam replied calmly as before, "Yeah, well…that face-down of yours is pretty suspicious." He also thought,_ "Whoa, it's a good thing that I stopped when I did. It sounded as if he wanted me to attack. I probably would have fallen for it too…Oh well; next turn won't make much of a difference."_

_**Adam:3300 – 3 card in hand - no face-downs - 4 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:1000 – 3 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - no monster on field**_

Meanwhile on the port side of the boat, Syrus was thinking hard about the duel. _"I wonder, Jay, what are you gonna do next?_…_how will you win this time around, I mean Adam is swarming the field with these warriors of his. Is it possible that Jaden can actually lose this duel? And, man…I though Alexis or Atticus was good…he might be better than the both of them." _He then let out a huge sigh and said_, "This duel is making me more exhausted than before…Oh man,"_ Syrus thought to himself tiredly.

_(__Back to the mysterious man__)_

The mysterious man continued to walk up the stairs, which seemed like an eternity. He thought to himself calmly, "_Why couldn't someone add an elevator to this building? It's not like 'that old fool' can walk all these stairs, himself. Whoever made the blueprints to build this wretched building is a bloody moron and an idiot. And, speaking of __an idiot__, I do hope that goof-ball is doing his job instead-of stuffing himself full of food, like always."_ As he thought this to himself, a quick-beeper went off. He looked at his wrist that had a watch with a futuristic look to it, as it currently showed what the current time and temperature was. ((NOTE: it showed that it was 3:15p.m. at 65°F)) Also, there was a small, green button on the side that was next to a very insignificantly small speaker of some-sort, like for communication purposes. Then, he replied quietly, "Damn… I'm late. Well, I guess apologies won't work this time around……Oh well" and he continued walking, calmly up the stairs.

_(__Back to the boat with the duel still going__)_

_**Adam:3300 – 3 card in hand - no face-downs - 4 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:1000 – 3 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - no monster on field**_

"My turn, I'll draw…and I'll summon my partner (Winged Kuriboh) in DEF mode, and I'll throw-down one more face-down. And, that'll be it," as Jaden stated this, he smiled.

"_What the…(Winged Kuriboh)? He must be getting desperate_," Adam thought. "Well, I'll draw…And, I'll go right on ahead and attack your (Winged Kuriboh).

"Sorry…you activated my trap (Negate Attack). This'll allow me to negate an attack from one monster and end the Battle Phase," Jaden stated while he smiled back with a calm attitude.

"_Well, at least he used one of them traps…now, what could the other face-down be?_" Adam thought and replied, "Then, I'll just end my turn."

_**Adam:3300 – 4 card in hand - no face-downs - 4 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:1000 – 2 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

_(__Back to the mysterious man__)_

The mysterious man finally reached the top of the stairs, and continued forward through the dark corridors. After a while, as the mysterious man continued to walk down the dark, shadowy hallway, at the end of the hall there was finally some bright light to obviously show the mysterious man's true face, which revealed to be none-other-than the Analytical Duelist, Bastion Misawa. As he continued on, walking calmly through the hallway to the end of the corridors, there was a man with red hair spiking messily upwards. He was shorter than the Bastion, but about the same body built, who looked as if he was guarding a large door; he also wore almost the exact same outfit as Bastion. He worn dark sunglasses, dark jeans, but his coat was much longer and instead of a green turtleneck, he wore a yellow one; and, for some reason, he also had a backpack hanging off of his back. As the short man was guarding the door, he was chewing on something.

The other man replied in a very strong Scottish accent as he was chewing on whatever that was in his mouth, "Well, well, well,…I see that _you're_ late, as usual. So, did you complete the mission or got _lost_ on the way?"

Bastion didn't answer his question; instead he had a serious face and continued to walk towards this other man.

"Well…aren' _we_ a bit, hard of hearing today…_Hmm_," the other man asked in the strangest way and was chewing very loudly.

"What do you think your doing? I _still_ can't believe that _you're still eating_," replied Bastion, who seemed somewhat bothered by this other man. He continued, "_You were eating when I left, which was five hours ago_, and where are your manners…Must you talk and ask useless questions, especially when your mouth is full of rubbish. Now, move along…I don't have _time_ to play _games_ right now," Bastion replied sternly as he took off his sunglasses, which revealed his weary-looking eyes.

"Well…stressed aren' _we_…well, first of all, I wasn' eatin' _rubbish_. I was _chewin'_ on gum to make my breath _mint'n_ fresh, and secondly, I was waitin' for _you_ to come back…so _I_…I mean, _we_ can finally go eat _lunch_, which is now, by the way, almost time for _supper_. I thought you knew that the boss doesn' let _me_ eat until everyone has finished their missions…and last time I checked that included _you_," continued the Scottish man, who was still guarding the door, while Bastion was looking surprised by his comments. "Thirdly, I'll move, but just to let you know, the boss will not be very happy. You know he _hates it_ when someone's late, and _you're really late_. You're supposed to be on time, "_L.t.__"_…you know…I just don't know why he cares so much about being punctual, anyways. Didn' you not set your wrist timer correctly? You know, those new gadgets can be tricky, even for smart fella like you. And, besides…I hope that you didn' forgot that you're not exactly on his good side anyways, especially what happened with your other missi…." The Scottish man was grabbed suddenly by the collar by Bastion, who looked much sterner than before.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were _you_. _You're_ not going to be on _my_ good side, if _you_ keep-it-up with _your_ worthless comments…and, _you're wasting my time_……Now, unless your legs are broken, I suggest you move or it _will_ become broken very soon," Bastion strictly told the Scottish guy, as he let him go.

The Scottish man smiled and replied in a taunting way, "_Whoa_…did I struck a nerve…_What temper…and I thought that you didn't have a temper after all these years that I've known you_……" As he stared at Bastion, he responded, "_Fine_, but I'd cool off if I were you. You wouldn' want to be yellin' at the boss, now…'specially when he is piss off already…I was just lettin' ya know."

"You know for someone pretty short, you sure do mouth-off a lot. Maybe we need to get some duct tape for that mouth of yours, or better yet, some sting will do. We can always use that to sew that mouth shut…_Permanently_…So, no one else has to listen to your nonsense chatter anymore_,_" said Bastion, whose stern attitude was replaced with a smirk.

The Scottish man finally scooted over quickly with the horrific thought of his mouth being sewn closed, and thinking about what Bastion just said. He thought to himself, _"Ewwww_…_would he actually do that?_..._Nah, the Bastion I know wouldn'_…_would he?_..._Nah…doesn' matter cause he wouldn' do that."_

Since the Scottish man finally scooted aside, Bastion replied, "_Finally_, now was that so hard, and I thought that I actually had to hurt you." After his comment, he smiled jokingly.

Then, Bastion entered through the large door and the Scottish man closed the door behind him. He walked forward into a dim-lighten room, stopped, and closed his eyes as he bowed his head.

_(__Back to the boat with the duel still going__)_

_**Adam:3300 – 4 card in hand - no face-downs - 4 monster on field**_

_**Jaden:1000 – 2 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

"Well, it's back to me. I'll draw……hum…And, I'll end my turn." Jaden replied.

Adam was puzzled, and he thought, _"What's he thinking?...This can't be the same Jaden that Alexis and Atticus talked about. It looks to me like he's losing and just bluffing along. I just can't believe that he's not going to summon anything to defend himself."_ Adam looked at his watch and realized that it was 3:30pm. "Well, I'll gonna end this now…And, I'll start by drawing, and next…I'll go straight for the attack…Go (Zanji), it's your turn."

Jaden smiled and said, "Sorry, but _I'll be the one to end this now_ by activating my Quick-Play face-down Spell card on the field, (Transcendent Wings). Now, my (Winged Kuriboh) will evolve to the next level, _but more like several levels_ into (Winged Kuriboh LV10)! I'll also activate his effect by tributing this monster to destroy _all_ face-up Attack Position monsters on your side of the field to inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the combined original ATK of those destroyed monster(s) on your side of the field! By the way, since this _is_ your Battle Phase, this will work because this effect can only be activated on your turn."

_Note: (Shien) __**ATK2500**__ / (Grandmaster) __**ATK2100**__ / (Zanji) __**ATK1800**__ / (Yariza) __**ATK1000 TOTAL ATK 7400 / Adam's LP3300-7400 equals 0!!**_

_**Adam:0 – 5 card in hand - no face-downs - no monster on field**_

_**WINNER - Jaden:1000 – 3 cards in hand - no face-downs - 1 monster on field**_

"Whaaaaat…my monsters…my points," As he fell to his knees, Adam gave a big sigh and depressingly replied, "I shouldn't have been so careless! I knew better than to make such a rookie mistake…I shouldn't have jumped right to an attack knowing that it could have been countered by a face-down…Man, I should've gotten you when I had the chance."

Jaden smiled at Adam and replied, "You need to chill. You did GREAT! I would have lost for sure if I never drew my best bud, and just like your spirit friend, (Footsoldier Shien); he's got your back."

"Thanks, and it's (Shien's Footsoldier) not the (Footsoldier Shien)," Adam corrected Jaden's mistake and smiled. _"Well, you did help big-time little pal. Thanks…"_ Adam thought this as if he was talking to his duel spirit friend.

"Great duel, you guys!" Syrus said as he joined them and congratulated both on their efforts during the duel.

Then, they all sat down on the deck of the boat, tiredly, but then Adam stood up and said, "Looks like we're here…the one and only "Duel Academy"."

"Wow, it hasn't changed a bit," replied Syrus.

Jaden added with a big smile, "Why should it change, it was only three months ago, and it was one of the best places to have a duel, except all those times when all those villains wanted to attack us. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…" As Jaden said this, (Yubel) finally appeared, after all this time, and shook her head with disapproval. "I can't believe your laughing and still playing games…you're suppose to be working on important missions for Pegasus and Sheppard with a serious attitude, like last year…well, I guess I shouldn't expect you to change yourself so much, even after that incomplete duel with Yugi Moto and recovering the one thing that you've seem to have been lost…It'll never cease to amaze me how you can find the _time_ to still have fun, Jaden."

"I guess your right, (Yubel)…..Well, soon it'll be time to get serious for Chancellor Sheppard's meeting," Jaden responded to (Yubel's) comment, and he understood what she meant. He knew that he should do his new upcoming mission with the same mature and serious attitude as last year.

"So, who's that? And, what are you talking about _"…all those times those villains wanting to attack you?_ Villains at school?" asked Adam.

Syrus replied comically to Adam, "It's just better if we…don't ask. He's just having one of them, "Jaden-moments," like earlier."

Then, the three of them just stood there on the deck of the boat, enjoying the view that was on the oncoming horizon as their boat got closer to Duel Academy.

_(__Back to Bastion in the large, dim room__)_

"So, look who _finally_ decided to show up?" said a deep, dark, voice that asked Bastion as a bright light shined upon him.

As Bastion lifted his head from the bent over position, he replied with such as offensive tone in the same usual British accent as he opened his eyes and adjusted them the brightness that suddenly filled the room, "I _was_ doing what you asked, which _needed_ extra time to complete."

"Now, don't you use that tone with me Bastion Misawa……..Now then…did you find out if he has returned to the other dimensions, yet?" the deep, dark, voice continued to ask calmly, but scarily.

"Not sure; he never mentioned anything about it," replying now with a calmer tone and remembering what the goof-ball told him, just couple seconds ago.

"Now, that's a better attitude……Did you find out if his dueling skills have improved, especially now that he has the (Super Polymerization) card and that hideous creature (Yubel), as a new duel spirit partner in his possession," the dark voice continued to asked calmly.

Still with the calmer tone Bastion replied, "Yes, he has improved much, but as far as I know, he still most likely has these cards, even though he did not use them in his last duel that I've observed."

The man with the deep, dark, voice stated calmly. "Then, he's might become a threat to our organization…hmmm…..Now, I have another mission for you…..you need to find out if he, or anyone else for that matter, has a clue about the Chaos Legend."

"The Chaos Legend?...Not to be _rude_ or give any _offense_ to your order, but why should _we_ care if he or others know. We've been planning this for years; we now have everything we need to complete the rest of our main objective, and it's not like, they can stop us," questioned Bastion.

"You're not thinking ahead, Bastion, my boy….you see if there is anything that I've taught you is to remember two important things…one, is to always think ahead and two, always plan for the worst. Now, if they have the slightest idea about the legend, how much power that these Lords can unleash, _and_ what they can do for our organization and for our people; _not only that_, but the fact that these cards are very important and have somewhat gone missing. Then, they will try to find any suspicious groups and stop anyone, especially us, when they realize that we are after these Lords of Chaos. We need to know if there are going to be any threats that may stand in our way before we continue on. We don't need any problems occurring and this to become a failure…Understand," the man with the deep, dark voice explained and still with the same calm tone.

Bastion hesitated to answer his boss, but replied reluctantly, "Yes Sir, I completely understand…..We'll find out by any means necessary. So, we can carry out our plans on schedule without any problems." As he thought to himself, which contradicted to what he responded, "_That probably won't happen, especially with a plan that involves the Chaos Lords._"

The man with deep, dark voice responded back to Bastion, "Good, to see that you are on-board, but I have a condition for this new mission. I want you to leave this so-called, Jaden Yuki, alone for awhile. _Do not duel him._ Leave him in the dark, until he poses a threat to us. Then, _you_, Bastion, will beat him and take what we need when the time is right; it should also be on _our turf_, _our soil_, and the _victory will be all the sweeter_ to you and to the rest of us since he does hold the key cards for attaining our goals. So, interrogate the information that we need from him by just observing; he "might spill the beans", but if he becomes too much of a bother and interferes, we will have no other choice, but to eliminate him sooner than we thought and take his precious duel energy for us to use. Hopefully, this won't occur and that you are _by now aware _that we need _what he has_ to be in our possession in our laster phases. We still have much to do until then. Now, go find out what you can…from anyone…about anything in relation to these Lords of Chaos, and report back when it's completed."

As Bastion quickly bowed his head and turned to leave, he was stopped when the boss replied, "Oh, and by the way, I suggest you take another comrade with you this time to assist you on this mission."

As the Bastion tried to leave for a second time, he was stopped by the boss' response again, but this time in very threatening tone, "Oh, and another thing...you have four days to complete this before I'll send someone after you and your comrade of choice. Don't disappoint me again with your tardiness. You know by now that _I __do __not __tolerate __tardiness_, especially from _you_. I'm a busy man, and we need this completed as soon as we can; for the time draws near that we need our plans to be completed to the next phase. So, the next time that you're late their will be severe consequences, and _when I mean severe_, I mean _ruthless_…_cruel_…_ painful_…and _torturous_ consequences."

All Bastion could do after hearing the last statement was stand there with no answer or movement; and he continued to stand there while waiting to see if the boss wanted to say something else, which surprisingly his boss replied calmly again, "Well…what are you waiting for? Sometime _today_ would be a _lovely_ time to get started, especially now that you have a deadline to beat, _three days, twenty-three hours, and fifty-nine minutes_ _and counting_."

Finally, Bastion left through the same large door that he came in, and the boss' shadow was revealed to be a tall man with a brawn-built body, but the bight light only showed his clear, psychotic eyes. He had the same look as the villain, Dartz; (calm, but you could tell that he was full of evil motives) as he was looking at a computer monitor screen, he laughed manically and the bright lights dimmed out.

As Bastion was standing by the large door that he just came out of, he was stopped by the same goof-ball from earlier, who heard the boss' laugh and replied humorously, "Well…..what joke did _you_ tell that made him laugh like that 'cause I'd like to know what it is. So, I can use it on him later."

"Believe me, you won't _need_ to know whatever he's laughing at; first of all, because he's psychotic anyways, and secondly, you'll be coming with me for the next four days," Bastion said casually to the Scottish man while putting his sunglasses back on.

"Whaaaaat…! What _deed_ did I _do_ that went _unpunished_; I mean _four_ days, _and with you_, that is like the _end of the wor_…" the Scottish man stopped his sentence. As he noticed that Bastion was staring at him, he could just tell that he was giving him the strangest look behind those dark glasses. "…Uh…Ha, _just kidding_; so, what's the mission, Lieutenant Misawa? What did "_The General"_ order this time?" the Scottish man stated amusingly with his hand giving the salute to Bastion.

Bastion could do nothing, but sigh and he stated strictly, "_Our mission is that we need to know_… who knows about the Chaos Legend. So, here's the plan…We're going to be finding out if Jaden, or anyone else, that seems to know about this and duel them to find out _just how much they know_. You're going to be dueling Jaden with that Dark World Deck of yours, and we'll see just how well he fairs this time around, especially when he sees Brron and the other Dark World Lords again…so, just to be clear on our plan, don't try _so hard_ to win, "_The_ _General_" wants him left alone until the time is right to humiliate him, but I'm allowing you to duel him, just so we can personally see how strong he's actually gotten. And, I'll be dueling Chancellor Sheppard for information. Got it?"

"Jeez!…so, uh?…just to be clear that I've it heard correctly…I'll duel this old comrade of yours and interrogate him for info about the Chaos Legend using my Dark World Deck…and I'll try not to win, which of-course will be _difficult_ for me since I'm not really the kind-of person who just loses on purpose, especially during a duel. Well, have I gotten it…uh, my part anyway, right?" the Scottish man asked.

"Right, think you can handle that, or should I chooses another comrade to assist me." Bastion jokingly asked.

"Na…of-course not…who better to help you than your best pal…and, at least, I'll get some action for a change; plus, after hearing your stories about him, I'm pretty sure I won' be bored out-of-my-mind knowing the kind-of personality that this guy, _Jaded_, has" replied the Scottish man with a very pleased attitude.

Bastion quickly corrected him while shaking his head with embarrassment, "No, its _Jaden not Jaded_; at least get his _name_ correct. You represent our organization, and we don't want to have _dafty goof_ representing us."

The Scottish man responded back with the same humorous tone, "Whoa…easy smart guy… so-what if his name is _Jaded_, or _Judai_, or _Jaden_, or even _J_ for that matter…Whatever it'll be, it's no big deal what we call him…all I need to know is that he's the one with the Hero "Neos" Deck and sees a (Winged Kuriboh) and (Yubel) as spirit guardians, like a _crazy_, not-normal person." He continued, "So, it won't be too hard to find this guy. Plus, you've told me all about his strategies and personality before. It'll be fun to interrogate him, and it'll be a piece-of-cake ……Mmmm…well, I'm mood for cake right about now. How 'bout first we get somethin' to eat? I'm starved."

"_Later, you can eat_…" Bastion replied impatiently while he rolled his eyes, "first, find Jaden then we'll get food, _Got it?_ We only have four days; so,_ there's no wasting time_. Besides you had enough time to eat, while you were out here guarding and doing _absolutely_ _nothing, _while I was giving my report to _The General_. Let's just go and get this over with; the sooner that this is done, the sooner we can take our break and eat."

"Wha…I can't believe that there's a time-limit. Brilliant move, Lieutenant Misawa! I bet the boss did that 'cause you were late. Anyway, we should use our new special armor; so, they don't figure out our identities, and as an extra bonus…we'll be safe from most Battle Damage and Direct Attacks during our duels. That will surely surprise them to know that it's going to take an extra hard work to damage our Life Points."

At that moment, the Scottish man pulled out two Spell Cards and activated them. He closed his eyes and exclaimed, "(Shadow Armor)!!" As he said this, a dark armor surrounded the Scottish man and Bastion from head to toe; they looked like futuristic Super Soldiers. _(NOTE: For those who are still confused about what the armor looks like on them, they both look like the Master Chief from the game, Halo, but with a much darker tone and if your still confused just google "Halo". I'm sure you'll see what I'm talking about; just incase, I did not describe it well enough.) _

He continued with excitement, "…well, good thing the boss found this spell for us to protect ourselves and our identities…for now anyways, and not only that…it's effects will be useful since we won' lose as easily, _like we chaps need it_. I mean, we're tough duelists without this spell "armor" protecting us; it's only going to make our duels longer and boring, but it'll be fun to watch our opponent's squirm and figure out just how to beat us. We're going to be one-unbeatable duo. "

Bastion replied unimpressed. "…let's just get a move on, already…I want to get this done before todays over with." Bastion then pulled out the same duel card from earlier, the (D.D. (Different Dimensional) Gate), and activated it.

"This should be fun," the Scottish man replied.

"_Fun_, doesn't even begin to describe it," Bastion responded to the other man's comment.

As they both entered into the portal, they looked at each other, and you could tell that they we thinking the same thing; so, they began to laugh hysterically, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA,….,"and walked into the portal as they disappeared without a trace.

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Cards:

Shadow Armor: When activated, this spell card can reduce any Battle Damage and Direct Attacks to 0 to the user of this card. When this is activated, you can pay 500 LP or discard one card from your hand or deck to continue using this card's effect when Battle Damage or Direct Attacks occur. If not, then this card will be destroyed. This card cannot be destroyed by an opponent's spell, trap, or monster effects and only by the user of this card. (SPELL / Continuous)

Not A New Card, _but just for your information_:

Different Dimensional Gate: Select 1 Monster Card each from you and your opponent's sides of the field and remove them from play. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, return those monsters to the field in the same battle position as when they were removed from play. (SPELL / Continuous) (_(NOTE: I change this card's effect just a little so Bastion and the Scottish man could travel to different places faster, but you get the idea.))_

(End of** Chapter 3 (Ep. 183) – ****The Chaos Legend**** Jaden VS. Adam**)

Author's Notes #2:

((Please comment; Let me know what you think, and I'll update with the next chapter, as soon as I can. Sorry, again for the delay of this chapter. _Also, if there was a problem with this chapter, I'll revise it before moving on to the next chapter. _On another note, sorry, if I didn't use the Samurai's effects a lot, but there will be a next time; so, don't fret.

_Note to readers__, Hopefully, I did not offend anyone whose heritage is Scottish when I was only trying to give this new character the best Scottish accent as best as I could and that you, the readers, could understand what the character was saying, as well. And, hopefully, you all enjoyed the personality I gave him. I'm also having trouble deciding on a name for this new character that seems to originate from the United Kingdom. So, if anyone wants help me out, I'll take suggestions anytime. _

_Also, to BEWK, hopefully, you liked this chapter and Adam's debut._)

Next Time:

Hasselberry (Dinosaur Deck) VS. Thomas (Dragon Deck – another new student, who is he?))

Another duel begins with another new student, Edward Thomas, against Hasselberry, who is one of Jaden's good friends. As this duel begins to take place at the Academy, Bastion (who has been revealed to be the antagonist so-far for this season) and his friend are both part of an unknown organization that is on the move to gather information. So, what's so important about (Hasselberry or Thomas)'s duel that began to take place when Jaden and his friends arrive on the island, and who could the possible winner be? What are the Chaos Legends and what kind of power can they unleash that the mysterious organization wants to use in their objectives? Who will be their next targets after Jaden and Sheppard?

Find out next time on.

**Chapter 4 (Ep. 184) – ****The Main Threat Moving**** Hasselberry VS. Thomas**

Thanks for Reading and Thank-You for your patience! :)


	4. Ep184 The Main Threat Moving

Author's Note #1:

**(( **First, I'd like to apologize for my _incredibly__ slow progress to update this story_. I'm sure that if you've read my bio, you probably know that I have a pretty busy life; thus, thank-you to all my readers for your patience.

Secondly, it's the same as before, please let me know if I make a mistake on Thomas' or Hassleberry's Cards, just so I won't make the same mistakes twice; (if I do make a mistake, hopefully, it didn't ruin the story for you.) _Just Let Me Know, and I'll try to fix it when I have time or during chapter revisions_.

_**Thirdly, more details on my story, any season five stuff, and other miscellaneous stuff can be found on my (LJ) LiveJournal page – which is currently found on my FanFic Bio page ((it's on my **__**Homepage**__** link)) **_

_**and yes…I do plan to write a second arc for Season 5, after this arc--of course, (just like most anime, all seasons are divided into arcs), which is TBA later. **_

_Also, note that (Different Dimensional Gate) will be called (D.D. Gate) from this point on, unless I state it otherwise -- as I said last chapter,_

Finally, as always, _"__THANKS__"_ for those who gave a review, added me to your favorites, or added me your story alert. Also, _**thanks to (Crystal Rose of Pollux), (15animefreak15), my brother and anyone else, who help me pick names for future characters by giving me advice and suggesting some good ones that I could use.**_

_Thanks for your patience…And, ENJOY Chapter 4! _**))**

_**Now LAST TIME on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Or…For those who have forgotten ^_^)…**_

…"_My name is Adam Rhodes; you probably know my sister, Alexis, and my brother, Atticus…_

……_Jaden answered very excitedly to Adam…[and] They both yelled, "Game on!"_

_-------_

…_half-way across the world, the D.D. portal opened up and the biker from earlier came out…, which revealed to be…Bastion Misawa. …As he continued on, walking calmly through the hallway to the end of the corridors, there was a man with red hair spiking messily upwards…Then, Bastion entered through the large door and the Scottish man closed the door behind him. He walked forward into a dim-lighten room, stopped, and closed his eyes as he bowed his head…_

_-------_

…_Adam looked at his watch and realized that it was 3:30pm. "Well, I'll gonna end this now…Go (Zanji), it's your turn."_

_Jaden smiled and said, "Sorry…by activating, (Transcendent Wings). Now, my (Winged Kuriboh) will evolve to…into (Winged Kuriboh LV10)! _

"_Whaaaaat…my monsters…my points," As he fell to his knees, Adam depressingly replied…_

_[Eventually, he] stood up and said, "Looks like we're here…" …the three of them just stood there on the deck of the boat…as their boat got closer to Duel Academy._

_-------_

…_Finally, Bastion left through the same large door……that he just came [in from and] was stopped by the same goof-ball from earlier…_

"…_you'll be coming with me for the next four days," Bastion said casually to the Scottish man while putting his sunglasses back on…the Scottish man pulled out two Spell Cards and activated them. He closed his eyes and exclaimed, "(Shadow Armor)!!" As he said this, a dark armor surrounded the Scottish man and Bastion from head to toe…Bastion then pulled out the same duel card from earlier, the (D.D. Gate), and activated it. _

…_As they both entered into the portal, they looked at each other, and …began to laugh hysterically, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA,_**….,**_"and walked into the portal as they disappeared without a trace._

**Disclaimer**: I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show, except the new characters, Adam and another new character, Edward Thomas, which I thank my brother for giving me ideas about this new character. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series to fit this story, by accident and purposely, but it's close enough to what would actually happen over the time skip_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

**Chapter 4 (Ep. 184) – ****The Main Threat Moving**** [Hassleberry VS. Thomas]**

_(__Location: Duel Academy's Docks__)_

The three guys finally have arrived to their destination. While Adam began to dock the boat ashore, Jaden suddenly asked him a question, "So, what do you want us to do with the boxes now?"

Adam replied surprised by his question, "You know, you guys don't have to stick around …I'm sure I can manage doing the rest. And, besides…don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Jaden responded casually and happily, "Yeah, but I'm in no rush and there's always enough time to help a friend out."

Syrus added to that, "Yeah…anyways, like we said before, you are Alexis' and Atticus' brother so we're always glad to help you out, and even if you weren't their sibling, that's just our thing because that's what good friends do. Besides, isn't this a bit much for you to do all by yourself?"

Adam responded back, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." Then, while looking around the harbor, he added, "Well, to tell you guys the truth, "originally" I was waiting for two other volunteers to help me out. Remember when I told you guys that Ms. Dorothy needed someone to help her run the card shop, right?"

Both, Jaden and Syrus, nodded their heads in agreement to Adam's question.

So, he continued to explain, 'Well, there were others who signed up for 'the volunteer thing' besides me…while two out of _all_ the other volunteers _that I know of_ did signed up for this same task, but as you can see, it turns out that they never bothered to show."

"Well, that's not very nice…I mean, ditching volunteer work…and on the first day, geez. The students are worse than you Jay," Syrus replied to Adam as he looked at Jaden, who was surprised by his comment.

Jaden responded to Syrus' statement, "What do you mean? I wasn't a horrible student; I just have my own method of learning." Then, he started chuckling to himself since it seemed to him that his last statement was funny, like it was a joke.

"Jay, you fell asleep on the first day of school," Syrus seriously replied and gave a small sigh as he continued, "…well, at least you never ditched, especially volunteer work. If they didn't want to do it, why bother signing up to do volunteer work in the first place?" Syrus explained himself to Jaden and Adam.

"I agree, but then again…they could've been late for a good reason. You never know," smiled Jaden as he reasoned with Syrus and Adam.

"Well, it had better be a _very_ good reason …anyways I guess you guys do make good substitutes. So, if you guys are positive that you won't mind sticking around a bit longer; then, all these boxes are to go onto those three rolling-crates." He said this as he pointed to the three carts that was found on the edge of harbor. "We can fit about twenty-five boxes onto each of these carts, which would give us exactly enough room to moves these seventy-five boxes. We'll move them out together to the card shop while saving time. Sound cool?"

**(( **_**NOTE: (from ch.3)**_

"…_Anyway, I need to get these boxes there before __four o' clock__, and looking at my watch,__ it's one__; so, I have about __two hours to go to move these boxes __and that leaves me about __an hour to get back to school__."...we still have __about fifty boxes left to move__; And, when I was moving about __twenty-five of them__, it took me __exactly two hours__…" _

_**For those who are confused about the boxes OR BOTHERED TO PAY ATTENTION TO THIS DETAIL– it took Adam 2hrs to move 25 boxes & with Jaden and Syrus' help, Adam was able to move 50 boxes in 2 hrs INSTEAD OF 25…EqualING a total of 75 boxeS FOR THEM TO MOVE…cause 25 + 50 = 75, WHICH IS WHY IT TAKES 3 ROLLING-CRATES TO MOVE 75 BOXES WITH 25 IN EACH CRATE…CAUSE 25 **__**x**__** 3 = 75 last I checked **__**– **__**Yeah, I really thought about this since I think about every detail in my fic…hint, hint,…this maybe an important detail to know in the future...maybe? We'll see…hopefully, this clears any confusion about this to anyone who was paying attention or keeping track**__**. **_**)) **

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other and in agreement exclaimed, "You bet!"

So, the three friends, once again, moved the boxes, but this time onto the crates. When they completed that task, they began to roll them toward the school, which is where the card shop would be. As they continued their way toward the school, they eventually came across a duel near the red dorms.

_(__Location: Somewhere nearby the current duel, the one that Jaden, Syrus, & Adam stumbled upon, on top of a grassy cliff, which is also nearby a cluster of trees__)_

As the D.D. Gateway opened up, Bastion and the Scottish man came out.

The Scottish man gave a deep sigh that was loud enough for Bastion to hear, and he looked around the landscape and asked in the usual stereotypical Scottish accent, "So, are ya sure that we're at the _right_ Academy," As he was still looking around for something interesting to look at, he stated as if somewhat answering his own question and implying that they were at the wrong location, "This looks more lik' a forest to me."

Bastion replied in a jokingly manner, "You're very observant…do you want a rare card or something?"

The other guy responded excitedly and was still dense that Bastion was only joking, "No Kiddin'…_Sure! I always love new additions to add to my deck._" Then, when he looked at Bastion, whose head was shaking sideways in disapproval, he asked, "Wait-a-min' here…are you pullin' my leg again? I don't like that, you know; it ain't nice to kid like that …maybe someday, I'm just gonna take a rare card from your deck if you keep joking like that."

Bastion sighed and responded, "Seriously, I was only jesting to your dimwitted question."

"I thought there were no such thin' as stupid questions," replied Bastion's friend as he crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

"Well, in your case, there _are_ 'such things as stupid questions' that don't need answers to." He continued with a serious attitude, "…And, of course, we're at the _correct_ Academy, and I _do_ hope that you were paying attention when I told you about my time here. This place is supposed to be an island with forests, volcano, a haunted dorm, and all that nonsense." He continued to explain, which seem to bore his friend's mind, "As I told you before, the actual Academy structure is near the center of the island where the dorms are scattered throughout the forest."

"Alright-Alright, I get the point you're making…I'm not a brainless oaf, you know…but how do _you_ know that we're at the '_right_' Academy. I thought you said there were other Academies, like this one: North Academy, South Academy, East Academy, and West Academy. So, how ca' ya be so sure if were at the right one and that this _Jaded_ is here," responded the Scottish man who was still waiting for an answer to his first question.

"…Because, I just do ……and besides, if I remember correctly…at our current location, we should be near the red dorms," replied Bastion as he ignored his friend's mistake with Jaden's name again and started to walk towards the edge of a nearby cliff.

"Yea, but you still got no p'oof that this chum of yours is here," said the Scottish man as he continued to insist that they were at the wrong location.

Bastion stopped at the edge and was looking down; then, he answered his friend, "You want proof…well, I say seeing the actual person is proof enough." He said this as he noticed Jaden and his friends just arriving at the duel site, and he knew that he was also currently overlooking a duel between Hassleberry and a new Obelisk student.

"What'ca talking about now?" asked the Scottish guy as he joined Bastion on his left side at the edge of the cliff, and he noticed the same thing. He then exclaimed "Hey, A DUEL…All'right! Some action for a change……Hey, is it just me…or I'm seeing things…" he took a pause then answered, "that's Tom down there, right? In the duel…dressed in blue?"

"It sure looks that way," replied Bastion.

"Huh…"

"What?..." Bastion asked since it seemed like he was implying something.

"Oh, uh…just how come he's wearing blue…I mean you were a Ra yellow, right? …And blue meant that you were in Obelisk, which is higher than yellow, right?" asked the Scottish man carefully.

"Y-Y-Yeah, so?"

"Uh? Nevermind…I was just thinkin' out loud is all," his friend responded quickly, but he didn't fool Bastion; he knew exactly what his friend was trying to ask, which in any case, he didn't bother to explain at the moment.

_(__Location: At the current duel site with Jaden, Syrus, and Adam as spectators, Hassleberry and Tom, which was stated by the Scottish guy, are dueling while Bastion and his friend are watching nearby on top a grassy cliff without letting their presence be known.__)_

As Jaden, Syrus, and Adam just arrived at the duel site; Jaden and Syrus already knew that one of the duelists was their friend, Tyranno Hassleberry while the other was some new guy from Obelisk Blue since he wore their uniform. Also, the duel looked like it started awhile ago since their Life Points weren't very high.

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 3 card in hand - 1 face-down - 1 monster on field**_

_**New Obelisk-Blue Student [Tom]: 4000 – 4 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - 2 monsters on field**_

**((**NOTE: Hassleberry has the (Black Stego) in face-up DEF mode (2000), while the other guy has (Kaiser Seahorse) in ATK mode (1700) and (The Creator) in face-up DEF mode (3000)**))**

"Well, well, well…it looks like we're going to have some witnesses to see you lose. Too bad for you that I'm gonna 'clean your clock' in front of these people," Tom arrogantly stated.

Hassleberry responded with an annoyed attitude, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…just keep on blabbing, soldier…it's not gonna make you win any faster, and I'll be the one to take advantage of that and embarrass you…not the other way around, Dragon Punk."

"Well, we'll just see now won't we, Dino Dork," Tom commented.

Then, Syrus finally asked them after listening to their lame comebacks, "Hey…uh…Hassleberry…uh, why are you guys dueling…is this an exam or something?"

"Huh? …oh HEY, Private Truesdale and Sarge! What are you guys doing back here?" Hassleberry asked who was very happy and surprised to see his friends again so soon, as he continued to ask, "Did'ya forget that you both graduated and don't need to come back?"

"Geez, I can't believe that you got pet names for them, too…boy, do I feel sorry for you guys," said Tom as he responded to Hassleberry's comments that were directed to his friends.

"Was I talking to you? …NO! Last I checked, I was talking to the worthy duelists, not losers, who talk about nonsense," responded Hassleberry with the same annoyed attitude as before.

"Are you sure that you're talking about me? 'Cause it seems like you were describing yourself," said Tom with a joker-like smile.

"Why I outta…" said Hassleberry as his comments trailed off, "You gonna be sorry, soldier when I'm done with you."

"Ooooo…I'm so _scared_ of Dino Dork's bootcamp-style dueling. Maybe if you were winning then your trash-talking might _actually_ be something to be reckoned with," Tom remarked.

Adam finally spoke up to ask, "…um…just a quick question, you guys don't happen to be volunteers for Ms. Dorothy that were _suppose_ to go to Domino city to help move boxes there…right?...please tell me that I'm wrong." He was hoping that his suspicions were wrong, but then again, they were near Duel Academy's Dock.

Both Tom and Hassleberry said, "Huh," while Tom continued with an answer, "Yeah, we are…and just how'd you know that?"

"How'd I know?" Adam smiled and looked at two new friends, "Can you believe it, and he asks "_how'd I know_"? It's Simple…I'm the third volunteer that had the same assignment as you guys, but it seems that when _I_ arrived at Domino, I was short on help because you two were busy having your duel here," replied Adam with a bit of an annoyed attitude. He continued, "I can't believe it that you guys were having fun while I was doing most of the work."

"Well, we did help alot, you know," reminded Syrus.

"I know, which I am grateful for the help, but still….if you and Jaden never showed up, these two _freeloaders_ were gonna leave me to do _all the work_. Talk about lame volunteers," Adam explained.

"Well, you can blame it all on him," Hassleberry replied in a childish manner.

Adam said, "What?" while Jaden and Syrus stood there surprised that Hassleberry was pointing the blame on the other guy.

"What! ME! Look buddy, you need to get your eyes checked because last time I recall, it takes two people to have a duel. So, don't go pinning it all on me when you're just as much to blame as me!" exclaimed Tom. He continued to state, "So, whoever-you-are, Dino Dork and I will be happy to make it up to you…soon."

"Wow, a name like and it would take you forever to fill out forms," replied Jaden who was only trying to lighten the mood of the situation.

"What? My name is not "whoever-you-are" it's Adam."

"Fine…Dino Dork and I will be happy to make it up to you, _Adam_, I promise…and I always keep my promises," said Tom as he thinking_. "After I duel this dork, I'll have to fix my rep…I'm not started my school year as a freeloading liar..."_

_(__Location: back to Bastion and his friend who are observing the argument on top a grassy cliff__)_

"So…uh…sorry to ask, but its jus' really buggin' me…I mean, how could Tom hav' gotten into the Obelisk-blue dorm when you only got into Ra-yellow? You're like ten times smarter and ten times better at dueling than he was," asked Bastion's friend.

He continued with still no answer, "I thought the blue dorms were higher than the yellow dorms, and last I checked, he stunk big time at duelin'; so, shouldn't he be in the red dorms or something…and since when was Tom interesting in joining Duel Academy. Quite frankly, I thought he hated Academies or anything about school, right?"

Bastion still did not answer his question, and it seems like he was going to continue ignoring his friend's comments. So, the Scottish man changed the subject, "Well, I guess there's no need to get a headache thinkin' abou' it, right? …So, which ones _Jaded, again_?"

Bastion thought to himself as he looked at his friend's direction_, "Only you could get a headache over something so simple…he must be up to something, or he would not be here. He wasn't too fond of the idea when I joined Duel Academy. Guess I'll worry about that later_." Then Bastion answered his question, "Jad_en_ is the one with the brown hair in the red jacket."

**((**NOTE: Jaden is still wearing the new academy uniform and with same the longer hair-style from season 4.**))**

"That goofy kid…Hahahahaha, you're joking right? The one who just told the lame joke about that kid's name…whoever-it-was…Adam, right? …Hahahahaha," the Scottish man chuckled to himself. "Please, tell me that he isn't the one, who beat you……Hahahahaha," said the Scottish man still finding something funny to chuckle about.

"Would you care to elaborate what is so damn funny?" said Bastion with a serious attitude since he did not get what his friend could be chuckling at.

His friend sighed quietly, took a deep breath, and responded, "Sorry…no offense, but I swear, I could've died tryin' so hard from laughing too loudly; it was seriously starting to hurt my sides."

Bastion said with an emotionless tone, "Yes, cause that would _be_ such a tragedy to died of something so dim-witted, and _besides_, that's not even logically possible."

"I know!…come on…no one can replace me," said the Scottish man as he gave Bastion a strong pat on the back that it seemed to have made him lose his balance and was about to fall off the cliff, but before he fell into the duel, he was grabbed on his shoulder pads of his dark (Shadow Armor) by his friend just in time.

Bastion then cursed his friend under his breath and turned to face him, while trying his best not to lose his temper and risk jeopardizing their mission. Then, the Scottish guy replied nervously while Bastion was looking at his friend, "Whoops…uh……Good thin' I was here to grab ya or you would've had to complete the rest of this mission with a broken neck…right? Hehe…" As his chuckled died, he could tell, even with the armor on, that Bastion was not at all happy that he almost pushed him over the cliff.

_(__Location: Back to the current duel site with Jaden, Syrus, and Adam as spectators, Hassleberry and Tom, who are both still arguing, as Bastion and his friend are still having their own conversation and watching nearby on top a grassy cliff without letting their presence be known.__)_

"Now then…where was I…oh yeah, I was just going to put you in your place," said Hassleberry.

"What _is_ this 'place' you plan to put me in?" asked Tom since he was confused about Hassleberry's insult.

Hassleberry now with the confused look responded, "What?"

"Ha, you're clueless, aren't you…are you blind or just plain stupid? ...you know your bark is a lot worse than your bite. So, if you have a strategy to put me in my place, go right ahead," said Tom tauntingly.

"Jay this is really getting out-of-hand, especially with the lame comebacks," Syrus told Jaden, who was now getting tired of listening to their argument.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," answered Jaden. "I just wanna know what _really_ started all of this?"

"I'll tell you…that Dragon Punk _thinks_ his dragons can beat my dinos any day," said Hassleberry who heard Jaden's question.

"THINK? I'll PROVE it because today is going to be the day that I'll actually have the answer to that question, which will make it a FACT," said Tom as he continued, "Not only will that question will become a fact, but I'll show you how pathetic your dinos really are by beating them in a good-ol' fashion duel."

Hassleberry told Jaden, "…Anyways, as I was saying…I'm here to give'em a lesson in Dino 101 and prove him wrong. By the end of today, he'll be kissing my boots, kissing the mud that I walk on, and respecting the Dinos _since they deserve it_; that was the deal!"

Tom responded with another insult while correcting Hassleberry on the deal they made, "Oh, barf-me. And, you got it all wrong about the deal we made…see the _loser_ will be kissing _up to the other guy_, _worshiping the ground the winner walks on_, and you can forget about the deal about kissing the other guy's boots 'cause I actually don't want a _dino dud_ touching any of my belongings."

While Hassleberry growled at Tom for going back on his word, Adam silently commented, "You gotta be kidding me," while Syrus and Jaden exchanged looks at each other thinking the very same thing as Adam.

_(__Location: back to Bastion and his friend who are observing the argument on top on a grassy cliff__)_

To break the tension from earlier, for almost pushing Bastion off the cliff, he asked him a question, "So…uh…that Dino Dude and our friend sure has got some spunk, don't they?" The Scottish guy still received the silent treatment, but he was hoping that his friend would have forgotten or had forgiven him by now; so, he tried again with a different question, "uh… what do'ya supposing why Tom's dueling…I mean _really_…it can't be as simple as 'Dragons are better than Dinos,' right? What do'ya think?"

After a short pause, Bastion finally answered him like nothing happened, "It doesn't matter why he's dueling or why he's even at this Academy; that's not our concern right now."

"Oh, okay…" said the Scottish guy happily, who was now glad that his friend finally answered him and somewhat forgave him for the incident earlier. He continued to reply, "So, let's get my part of the mission over with then." The Scottish guy was now ready to interrupt the duel below by looking around and finding a way down the cliff; he was about to turn around to leave until Bastion put his arm out, which stopped his friend immediately in his tracks, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe, we could wait a bit…there's no need to go rushing in and attracting an audience during this mission," said Bastion.

"Wha…I thought there was a time limit …you're just worried that your school-friend chums will find out and screw everything up, aren't you?"

Bastion replied instantly, "Idiot…you know better that; even if you are right, "The General" would not be pleased at all if you went into a duel carelessly and jeopardized this mission for the organization." Then, after a short pause, he added mysteriously, "…well, especially _so soon,_ anyway."

The Scottish guy thought more about what Bastion just said since he was usually correct, even if he hasn't been with the organization very long; he was right about one thing, and it could have grave consequences in the end if "The General" found out that they were careless during any mission. So, he sighed and replied complainingly, "…yeah, I guess you're right…Geez, sometimes it's just no fun being part of somethin' when there are just too many rules involved. Anyway, don' we have other people to find besides _Jaded_ and _Sheppard_; they can't be the only ones that we after, right?"

Bastion explained to his friend, "Yeah we do, but don't worry about that right now… since the next person could be anyone, really." He explained further, "We need to first worry about _Jaden_ and Chancellor Sheppard since they are the ones that usually know something useful, and I'd like to see Jaden use his spirit monsters, (Winged Kuriboh) and especially (Yubel), in at least one duel to see if the rumors are true; so, I'm hoping you'll bring them out by beating him during most of the duel that is until the end. If you win against Jaden, then it might tip him off about Hirouka Corp.'s strength and we can't have that now, which is the main reason why you must throw the duel. Hopefully, he is still as clueless as before and will not pose as a threat right now."

"Ohhh…but I just _really_ hate losing, _you know_. You're the only one who's ever beaten me in a duel besides "The General" himself. Must I ruin my dueling record all because we want to leave him in the dark," the Scottish guy whined. "You do realize that he's going to find out sooner or later, and I think _sooner_ is always better than _later_…that's wha' my bro always says, Am I right?"

Bastion gave a sigh and tried to explain again, "You're missing the point. I would prefer to leave it where Jaden is not involved in my personal affairs. You are _only_ to duel him to see if he knows anything about the Chaos Legend and see his spirit monsters. You know, spirit monsters don't reveal themselves unless the conditions are proper, like if one's about to lose, which is probably how he is always able pull a fast one at the end of his duels. Also, if he really just doesn't know anything, we will not waste any more time with him in the future; not only that, but quite frankly, I'm tired of covering for your mistakes…so, no mistakes, right? Do you understand the plan with Jaden now?" Then, he paused and looked at his friend as he stated, "Besides it doesn't hurt to enjoy the show while we wait for Jaden to be alone. He'll be alone _sooner or later_…and, in this case _later_ is better than _sooner_, don't you think? Plus, I'm sure that you'll find that this kind of drama is much better than on any television show."

The Scottish guy stated, "O-Alright…but I still think we shou've ate somethin' first …I really don' like to wait or watch a show on an empty stomach."

"You're such a nit-picker," replied Bastion jokingly.

"What? …nit-picker? I don' pick nits. What'r nits?"

"I mean that you're a whiner, a yammer…do you get where I'm getting at," Bastion hopefully stated that he has finally gotten the clue.

"Yeh-yeah, I get it…it means I'm stupid, right?"

Bastion sighed and thought, "_Nobody's that idiotic…not even Jaden. I do not understand how this airhead can win duels, but he still can not remember Jaden's name properly or that he should keep his yammering thoughts to himself._"

"Was I right?" The Scottish man anxiously asked while Bastion gave a sigh, and replied, "Just…Nevermind and watch."

_(__Location: Back to the current duel site with Jaden, Syrus, and Adam as spectators, Hassleberry and Tom, who are continuing their argument, as Bastion and his friend are still having their own conversation and watching nearby on top a grassy cliff without letting their presence be known.__)_

While Hassleberry was thinking about his next move and the previous insults that fueled his temper even more, Syrus finally thought that it was a good time to ask him, "Uh…Hassleberry…aren't Dragons related Dinosaurs?"

"What! Whose side are you on, Private?!?" asked Hassleberry.

"I agree…Sy's got a point and besides all duel monsters are cool and have an equal chance of winning," said Jaden.

Tom responded, "Yeah…now that I think about it…short-stack's got a point…" There was a short pause, and everyone thought that this new guy finally understood what Syrus and Jaden meant until he opened his mouth again while smiling, "Dinosaurs…are the _retarded ancestors of the Dragons_ since they did go extinct first."

"HA! YEAH RIGHT! …At least, Dinos existed…Dragons only exists in fairy tales," said Hassleberry who was now more heated by that insult.

Tom retorted sharply with a new insult, "Well the way you dress, you look like you belong in a fairy tale."

"W-o-w" replied Adam slowly, while Jaden was shocked that Tom went that far with his insult and Syrus replied to Adam, "Yeah, no joke."

Above the duel on top the grassy cliff, the Scottish guy and Bastion both responded with same reaction, "Ooo…" and Bastion friend added, "Wow, you're right…this kind of drama is way better than on any regular T.V. broadcasting."

Hassleberry was now fuming with rage and the only response he could say was, "Too far. Insulting my monsters is one thing, but insulting my threads too…you're gonna get it now."

He was about to play a card until Syrus, who started the whole topic idea, said after thinking about what he said about Dragons relating to the Dinosaurs, "Uh…you know what, guys…just nevermind…that's not what I meant by that."

Tom countered, "No-no, you're right for pointing that out." He continued, "Besides…everyone knows that Dragons are better than Dinosaurs, and I based this on Dueling History…don't you know that Seto Kaiba, himself, who was only second to the king of games, always used a Dragon Deck that revolves abound his Blue-Eyes White _DRAGON_…and not a Blue-Eyes White _DINO_. And, last I remember, that loser from the Duelist Kingdom Tournament and Battle City played a dino deck…and he lost every time."

Syrus asked Adam, "Huh…Who? …What's he talking about?"

"You don't remember…Well, that's okay…I know he's forgettable and all…so I don't blame you for not remembering, but I'll be _glad_ to refresh your memory; it was none-other-than Rex Raptor, the Dino Duelist that was very popular among the losers, which makes him Number One Loser and your friend here Number Two." After a long pause, then he responded, "No wait, scratch that…you're Number Three 'cause I never liked Weevil either." Then, he thought more about what he just said, changed his mind, and said with a smirk, "nah…you're back to being Number Two since Weevil at least dueled better than you." After his comments, Tom laughed hysterically.

"Man, I don't know which insult is worse…the one about his deck, his clothes, or just being a dinosaur-lover," replied Syrus as Hassleberry was so surprised by that last insult that he just growled back, and his eyes changed to the eyes like a dinosaur.

Adam agreed to Syrus' remark, "No offense, but I think all of them were pretty harsh, especially the ones about his deck." On the other hand, Jaden, whose attitude changed drastically from the last insult that Tom, retorted to his friend, did not have a comment to say because it seems that he was not happy at all about that kind of talk.

Back on top on a grassy cliff, the Scottish guy jokingly commented to Bastion, "Wow, Tom's on fire today…maybe you should use your Water Deck to cool him off, right? Hahahahaha…"

"Good one…did it take you long to think of that one," replied Bastion unimpressed by his comrade's attempt at a joke.

"O-come on that was a good one. Infact, I think it's much better than the corny joke that your school-friend chum told about filling out forms using whoever-his-name."

Bastion shook his head again with disapproval and replied in the same tone of voice, "I disagree; your jokes are usually just as bad."

Hassleberry, who had enough of his opponent, exclaimed loudly as his eyes changed back to normal, "IT'S MY TURN NOW!" …I'll teach you to mess with Dino Duelists…I DRAW!" He looked at his hand and thought, "_Hmmm…I guess it's not a bad start for my comeback. I just have to believe in my dinos and make sure that this Dragon Punk loses._"

"Well, at least this duel is half-over…I can't stand to hear anymore of this argument," Adam told Syrus quietly.

"You said it," replied Syrus, while Jaden still had his serious attitude. Jaden thought to himself, "_I can't believe that this new guy just insulted two of the best old-school duelists. Sure, Rex never won or that Weevil wasn't any better, but they weren't losers just for using a Dinosaur Deck or any other type of deck—any deck has just as much potential to win as the next. Who does this guy think he is?_"

"So, let's go…you gonna summon something or not," replied Tom, who was anxious to finish the duel.

_(__Location: back to Bastion and his friend who are observing the argument on top a grassy cliff__)_

Then, the Scottish man was rethinking about what Bastion said before "…_You know, spirit monsters don't reveal themselves unless the conditions are proper, like if he's about to lose…_" Then, he asked, "So, if we're trying to find people with spirit monsters ...then you mean, we're looking for people like us, right?"

"Pardon?" replied Bastion, who was baffled by his question.

"You know…what you said before, and I quote, ''…_spirit monsters don't reveal themselves unless the conditions are proper…"_…s-s-s-so, are we to duel people like us?" asked Bastion's friend again.

Bastion still baffled by the question or the point that he was implying replied once more, "What are you talking about?"

"Come off it, you can't hide it no longer…I know all about your Magician friend, Pikeru. You're just like me and my bubby here," his friend said this and a small, purple worm spirit with several sharp needles poking out of its entire body, appeared out of nowhere and gurgled, like it was trying to communicate in a cute way.

Bastion was speechless when he saw the bug spirit, but then, he suspiciously asked his friend with a bit of a embarrassed tone as he blushed a bit, which his friend did not notice since they still had the (Shadow Armor) activated, "Where did you get off thinking that the (White Magician Pikeru) is my spirit monster? …I'll have you know that I don't have any spirit monsters."

"Hehehe…don't fib…I know you have one and don't worry, I won't let "The General" know since you never told him about mine…I'm no nark, you know? …and I always keep secrets' secret, especially if the secret is about one of my best chums."

Bastion looked in his friend's direction and his friend responded, "Wha'…I know you see 'em; this little worm spirit…let's just say, the little chum told me…" his Scottish friend said when he looked at his worm spirit as it gurgled once more and disappeared. "…and, (Pikeru) tells my pal that she giggled, and you'd the nerve to put her in your side deck and not in your dueling decks. I bet if you added her to your deck, you would've beaten Tania with no trouble at all…no matter how smittn' she was with you."

"_Now, how the bloody hell did he find out about that! I lose one duel to a lady, and it haunts me for the rest of my life_," thought Bastion as he tried his best to ignore his comrade's remarks by trying his best to concentrate on the drama below.

His friend continued, "You know…deny all you want…that's how it usually starts and pretty soon she and you would be an inseparable team. She'll even tell you secrets that you've never knew before."

Bastion getting a bit embarrasses and grown wearily of the topic that his friend brought up; he responded rapidly, "What's your point with all of this chatter…can't you just enjoy watching the duel. I thought you wanted to go on more mission and check out duels, instead of being stuck guarding a door, and hanging around that depressing place."

His friend looked at him suspiciously close until suddenly, Bastion thought of a new topic idea to get his comrade's mind off the current topic about spirit monsters, "Uh…I-Is that tuna and garlic that I smell on your breath…Geez, you definitely need to pop a little something in your mouth."

His friend continued to look suspiciously at him until Bastion replied, "What…do not you believe me…or would you rather have someone else _that you do not know very well_ to tell you that your breath reeks."

"Hm…I see what you'r doing here…changing the subject are we?" The Scottish man added, "So, you'r still not comfortable talking about this topic, eh? ...fine, we can talk all about it when we return back to HQ. I'll make a believer out of you yet, and you can't say that "it's illogical, irrational, and just plain ri-de-cu-lous" like you usually say about things that you don' quite understand. I really just don' understand why you can't just admit that (Pikeru) is your spirit guardian…I mean, she's not all that weak, and she does have a wicked ability to heal during your Standby Phase…Anyway, we're gonna have a long discussion about this later, and there's no avoiding it."

Bastion thought to himself,"_Great, like talking about 'card crushes' and 'birds' with Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley wasn't embarrassing enough…Now I gotta discuss this with him…'thoroughly.' I still can not believe how can he mispronunciate Jaden's name so many times or with other simplier words and yet, he remembers word-per-word what I said ten minutes ago, and of all people in the world, I have talk about this stuff with him._" After a short pause, he look at his friend, and thought, "_What I can't understand is how did he discover so much when I never told anyone about my duel with Tania or about (Pikeru)..the only ones who knew were the ones that were guarding the spirit keys, but even they never knew about (Pikeru)...unless......Hm._" Bastion now realized that he might have told one person back home, and his attitude changed again.

He then replied with a serious attitude to his comrade, "You know what…"

The Scottish man replied anxiously, "What?"

"Quit you're chattering and just enjoy the duel, or I will send you back to headquarters; so, enough with palavering already and just watch the duel," said Bastion as he saw the dino duelist draw a card from his deck.

"Fine, I'll clam up for now, but seriously this conversation's not over. Anyway, why don' I just butt in and put an end to this drama already; I still say the quicker I get this over with the better," countered the Scottish man.

Bastion, who was relieved that topic about spirit monsters ended, as he said, "Seriously, you do not need to worry, you will get your turn before today's over with, and Jaden will probably have some clue about our organization and where our loyalties truly lie…and no doubt that Chancellor Sheppard already knows something about the new rising corporation, the 'Wicked Warfare Society', and the other sides of this war…there is no need to rush even if we got a time-limit; all, we need to know is _how much do 'they' really know_, got it? Now, Hassleberry's about to pick up where he left off…so, pay attention."

"So…Is that what the buff guy's name is, pretty cool, eh?" Then, his friend continued his statement, "Fine with me, I'll enjoy it, but I can't fully enjoy a duel on an empty stomach." Bastion's comrade then pulls a snack out of his backpack when Bastion grabbed it and replies, "I don't so."

As he said this, his friend's expression was priceless, even with the armor, like a youngster caught sneaking food from a cookie jar. "You can't eat now…you chew much too loudly, and you'll give us away. Not to mention that your breath reeks already, and are you really that dense to eat with that armor on...and there is no way that you're deactivating it just to eat. I'm just as hungry as you are; so, if I have to wait so do you."

The Scottish man responded childishly, "wha'…you'starve me, you'bore me with info that I don't care to know about…." Then, he trailed off knowing that Bastion was looking at him with a serious attitude again because he just said something that he should not have and continued to answer, "…um…see, I told you that we should've eaten something before we got here…I'm startin' to feel famished...argh, why can't I just refuel and regain my strength."

"Maybe if you talked a little less then you wouldn't be so tired all the time," answered Bastion.

"_Humph."_ His comrade crossed his arms and started to look like he was pouting again.

"Come on…don't be like that now…we'll eat right after we duel our first two targets as planned, and we'll figure out whose going to be our next targets during our meal…alright. Now clam up and pay attention."

There was a few seconds of silence, but then it was betrayed once again as he opened his mouth, "So, who'd _you_ thinks gonna win?"

Bastion turned to his comrade and growled back for opening his mouth, yet again, and betraying that silence, while the only thing his friend could do was to say delicately, "What?...." since he was unaware of what he did wrong.

_(__Location: Back to the current duel site with Jaden, Syrus, and Adam as spectators, Hassleberry and Tom, who are now finishing their duel, as Bastion and his friend are still having their own conversation and watching nearby on top a grassy cliff without letting their presence be known.__)_

**((**NOTE: Hassleberry still has the (Black Stego) in face-up DEF mode (2000), while Thomas still has (Kaiser Seahorse) in ATK mode (1700) and (The Creator) in face-up DEF mode (3000)**))**

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 4 card in hand - 1 face-down - 1 monsters on field**_

_**New Obelisk Blue Student [Tom]: 4000 – 4 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - 2 monster on field**_

Hassleberry looked at his hand, which contained (Ultimate Tyranno), (**Ultimate Raptor**), (Tail Swipe), and the new card he drew was (**Baby Raptor**). He thought to himself, "_Well, not a bad hand; now, I'll show this Dragon punk to never mess with Dinosaurs_." "Well, I summon (Baby Raptor) in ATK mode (1500), and I'll activate its effect. See if I tribute this soldier, I get to Special Summon a one with 'Raptor' in its name from my hand to the field, and I choose my newest recruit (Ultimate Raptor) in ATK position (3000).

"That's not so tough," responded Tom.

"What, you blind soldier, its ATK points is the least of your worries. Now pay attention, see this dino pal of mine can attack you directly if I halve the attack of this soldier until the end of the turn. So, go (Ultimate Raptor) attack that Dragon Punk," said Hassleberry.

**((**NOTE: Halve of 3000 = 1500ATK; So, Tom has 4000 LPs -1500 ATK from Ult. Raptor = 2500 LPs left**))**

"Er…show-off, you should've just destroyed my (Kaiser Seahorse) instead of weakening your monster just get to get a bite out my LPs, you would've done more damage. It was nothing but a lucky shot, and I hope you enjoy that monster while it lasts 'cause I just let you attack me…" said Tom.

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 2 card in hand - 1 face-down - 2 monsters on field**_

_**Tom: 2500 – 4 cards in hand - 1 face-down - 2 monsters on field**_

"Lucky shot…son, that move was more than just _luck_…that was plain brilliance," said Hassleberry.

Tom responded, "Don't get full of yourself…now moving on."

"That will do for now," said Hassleberry.

"Fine, but I'm gonna end this all in my turn," said Tom. "First, I draw," he continued while smiling.

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 2 card in hand - 1 face-down - 2 monsters on field**_

_**Tom: 2500 – 5 cards in hand - 1 face-down - 2 monsters on field**_

"I activate the field spell card (Mausoleum Of The Emperor). With this, we both can Normal Summon or Set monsters without any Tributes just by paying 1000 Life Points X's the number of monsters needed to Tribute Summon them."

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 2 card in hand - 1 face-down - 2 monsters on field**_

_**Tom: 2500 – 4 cards in hand - 1 face-down - 2 monsters on field**_

He continued, "Next, I activate the spell card (**Trade-In**), which allows me to discard one Level 8 monster from my hand to draw 2 cards from my deck, and I send (Majestic Mech – Goryu) to the Grave."

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 2 card in hand - 1 face-down - 2 monsters on field**_

_**Tom: 2500 – 2 cards in hand - 1 face-down - 2 monsters on field**_

So, he drew 2 cards, which showed that he drew a dragon-like Light monster and (Lightning Vortex).

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 2 card in hand - 1 face-down - 1 monster on field**_

_**Tom: 2500 – 4 cards in hand - 1 face-down - 2 monsters on field**_

"Come on, hurry up," responded Hassleberry impatiently.

"Quiet. Good moves take time, and you're gonna wish you didn't rush me," said Tom. "Cause now, I'll activate (Lightning Vortex) just by discarding one card from my hand; so, I'll discard (Mystic Wok) to destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field, and that includes your (Black Stego) and your (Ultimate Raptor)."

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 2 card in hand - 1 face-down - 0 monsters on field**_

_**Tom: 2500 – 2 cards in hand - 1 face-down - 2 monsters on field**_

Hassleberry exclaimed surprised at the move, "SAM HILL!"

"Save your catch phrases for when my most powerful beast comes out to play," said Tom. He goes on with his move and explains, "Now, that you're wide open, I'll activate one more spell (Mausoleum Of The Emperor) and by Tributing 2000 of my Life Points, I can now summon my most powerful card in my deck, the (**Felgrand Dragon**) in ATK mode (2800)."

**((**NOTE: Tom now has (Felgrand Dragon) in ATK mode (2800), (Kaiser Seahorse) in ATK mode (1700), and (The Creator) in face-up DEF mode (3000).**))**

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 2 card in hand - 1 face-down - 0 monsters on field**_

_**Tom: 500 – 1 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - 3 monsters on field**_

All Hassleberry could say was, "What a monster!"

Tom explains, "Now, remember I didn't need to tribute to summon this except by paying 1000 of my Life Point times the number of monsters needed to Tribute Summon, which (Felgrand Dragon) is a level 8 monster; so, it needs 2 monsters as a Tribute, but instead I'll pay 1000 times two (because it is suppose to have 2 Tributes) equaling 2000 of my Life Points."

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 2 card in hand - 1 face-down - 0 monsters on field**_

_**Tom: 500 – 1 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - 3 monsters on field**_

"Hahaha…you're done now. Anyone of my monsters can wipe you out even if you activate that trap. It's useless to deny that you're losing; so, I'll tell you what, if you give up, I'll won't make you keep your end of the deal about the loser kissing up to the other guy and worshiping the ground the winner walks on," said Tom.

"I---No way. I am not chickening out; attack if you dare," said Hassleberry.

"Oh I dare alright…Now, (Felgrand) attack, send this Dino Dork back to the stone ages," said Tom.

As the dragon attacked, Hassleberry activated his trap. "Well, I activate (**Amber Pit Trap**) when this is activated, I can negate that monster's attack and switch it to DEF position and that battling monster cannot switch its Battle Position."

"Fool, I play my trap (Royal Decree), which as long as this card is face-up, it negates the effects of all Trap Cards on the field except this card; so, (Felgrand) can continue it's attack," said Tom.

_**Hassleberry: 1500 – 2 card in hand - **__**1**__** face-down - 0 monsters on field**_

_**Tom: 500 – 1 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - 3 monsters on field**_

Before Hassleberry knew it, his Life Points hit 0 from the Light dragon's attack, and Tom smiled since he was the victor of the duel.

_**Hassleberry: 0 – 2 card in hand - **__**1**__** face-down - 0 monsters on field**_

_**Tom: 500 – 1 cards in hand - 1 face-downs - 3 monsters on field**_

"Heh…now you're the loser, you're going to have to start kissing up to me and worshiping the ground 'I' walk on cause 'my deck' proved that Dragons can beat Dinos any day. In fact, it's probably the most superior kind of monster in the game of Duel Monsters," said Tom.

"That's it! I had it! You wasted all that time dueling for what type is better when really all monsters have an equal chance to win," said Adam angrily.

"Hm…look Adam; I said I'll make it up to you about the volunteer work. I'll just have Hassleberry do my share. Right, Dino Dork?" said Tom while Hassleberry's precious spunk was replaced with a sad face.

"No, you AND Hassleberry will help because you '_both_' signed up to do 'volunteer work.' If you wanted to waste time dueling you should've just went to class today instead of wasting time," said Adam.

"You got a problem with me, kid. We can settle this with a duel if you want," said Tom, who was now trying to egg-him-on, which was a bit out-of- the-ordinary for Adam since he is usually a shy person.

"No…I'll duel you," and everyone looked at Jaden when he said this with a serious attitude. "The way you gloat about one type of monster being the only best there is -- it's horrible…besides, I want a crack at that deck."

"You serious," said Syrus, and Adam said, "What!" Back on top on a grassy cliff, Bastion commented to his friend, "Well, looks like you're second in line now." Then, his friend retorted back, "You mean I got to wait some more….argh."

"And, you are?" asked Tom.

Jaden responded politely, "I'm sorry, we forgot to properly introduce ourselves…I'm Jaden Yuki, this is Syrus Truesdale, and Adam Rhodes."

Tom thinking to himself, "_Hm…so that's the kid; he'll definitely have answers about my friend's whereabouts. He won't get away with it; I'll tear this place apart to find him, and I'll expose the truth to the public of how this school has a haunted dorm and several missing students_." He continued, "I'm Edward Thomas but just call me 'Thomas' and don't you dare call me 'Tom', only friends get to call me that, and you haven't earned that right," said Tom.

Jaden responded, "Alright then! Let's go!" As Jaden said this, (Winged Kuriboh) appeared and purred, and (Yubel) were both trying to talk some sense to Jaden, in his head, and responded, "_The puffball's got a point_." When she said this statement, (Winged Kuriboh) started to frown, and (Yubel) continued to tell Jaden, "_I don't think it's a good idea. You need to be heading to see Chancellor Sheppard as soon as possible and not goofing off again_." Jaden responded to (Yubel's) remark, "_I know, but I'm not goofing around. Tom…or I mean 'Thomas' needs to learn that all monsters are valuable in their own way. I just can't stand him saying that Dragons are better than all other monsters_." (Yubel) finally realized she can't stop Jaden; so, she said, "_Fine…good luck then…looks like you'll need it to beat (Felgrand), especially when he uses (Mausoleum Of The Emperor)._"

Tom finally responded to Jaden's comment, "Fine, put 'em up then. Oh, and Adam…you and me, it ain't over." When Adam heard this, he thought to himself, "_Man, for once in your life, you just had to pick a fight with someone with a strong deck._"

_(__Location: back to Bastion and his friend who are observing the duel and the argument on top a grassy cliff__)_

"Well…looks like a real battle is beginning now, don't cha' think? …but too bad, now we've got to wait some more," said the Scottish man, but when he got no answer, he looked to the side and was surprised to see that Bastion was not next to him anymore, "Wha'da?…" Then, he turned around to see Bastion leaving, "Hay, where you off to? Don't leave me here alone, all by myself? And, don' you want to see who'll win?"

"Heh, I'm going to take care of our second target. You can stay here and wait for your turn to duel Jaden. In the meantime, there is no point for me to waste any more time here waiting since I already know who's going to win," replied Bastion.

"How ya know whose going to win? You mean Tom, right?" asked his friend surprisily.

Bastion just replied sarcastically, "If you say so."

"Sounds a bit unconvincing…you're backing up your DA school chum, _Jaded,_ and not our homeboy, aren' you?"

"Really…what makes you say that, I hope my tone of voice didn't give it away," replied Bastion in the same sarcastic tone.

"You gotta be freakin' dupin' me…you're yanking my chains aren't ya…you've lost your mind if you think that _Jaded_ kid would win or even has a chance against Tom. Boy, have you miscalculated it, big-time. I mean, I'll understand if you say that before when Tom sucked, but now he's got some-sort-of rare dragon called 'Felgrand'…and you've the nerve to tell me that he'll lose. There's no way that anyone could beat that thin'g except us," retorted Bastion's friend who was still surprised by his friend's sarcasm.

"Hmmm…you certainly are in high confidence of our abilities, but I can assure you that the outcome of this duel will be no surprise to me. I've seen Jaden pull a fast one before and win out of any tough situations…it's really too bad that Tom's not as lucky like that," explained Bastion.

"Of-course, we'll beat him. In fact, you should go ahead and beat him in a duel righ' after we get Jaded and Sheppard…you know for old times sake," answered the Scottish man.

Bastion explains, "We'll see, until then I'm not wasting anymore time even to see if somehow Tom does miraculously win. I'm going to duel the Chancellor and see if he knows anything; so, I won't be long. Besides, I'm more interested to see how you fare against Jaden even if you must throw the duel. You'll soon see that dueling him will be no picnic; I mean, _you did say_ that you couldn't even beat _me_ in duel; so, that's means that you couldn't win even if you tried your _best_ when I failed to win against him, too. Thus, I'll be back quickly to make sure that I do not miss observing that duel."

As Bastion walks away, the Scottish man was just beginning to ask him another question, "Uh? …hmm…"

Bastion than stopped in his tracks and asks, "Yes…What now?"

His comrade asked temptingly, "Well, do you want to make this mission a bit more interesting?"

"Come again?" replies Bastion.

"How about we have a bet?"

"Are you kidding me? That's what you wanted to ask? Oh, I don't suppose on who wins, now is it?" asks Bastion.

"No…nothing of that kind…but I still think Tom will beat _Jaded_……Anyhoo, how about I bet _you_ won't be able to finish your duel with the Chancellor before I start my duel…no wait…infact, I'll make it longer for you, how about before I finish me duel with Jaden. I bet I will beat that goofy-kid so quick it'll save the organization the trouble of ever worrying about him again," his friend excitedly stated.

Bastion then slouches his shoulders because it was the most ridiculous bet that he has ever heard; Then, he stood up and shook his head; his comrade in return asked with a smirk, "What don' think that you've got a chance?"

"Of course I got a chance, especially if I'm betting against you, who might I add, has the worst gambling record ever; you just never win. So, really…it's no fun for me at all," teased Bastion.

"Oh, come on…if it's so easy to win then there's really nothing to worry about then…is there? Now, if I win, _you_ pay for the next meal, and if you win then _I'll_ pay for the meal. Sound good?"

"Sounds like your low on cash again or something of the sorts; I really don't know why you bother to waste it all on moronic bets that you know you have no chance of winning. And, why do you even bother playing these childish games when you know that _I_ always end-of paying for the meals anyway even when it is your turn to pay up. The bet should _really be_ that the winner pays the loser the money he owes to the other, which is another win-win situation for me since I don't owe you anything," said Bastion, who was still teasing his friend about the bet.

The Scottish man said with a smirk, "Nevermind all that rubbish…ar'you in or out?"

After a short pause, Bastion finally said, "Fine…I'm in, but no squirming your way out of this one and no complaining or wining this time when you lose. You should really know better than to bet against me everytime…you are just not-as-good-at-it as you are at dueling," resolved Bastion.

"Hey!..." The Scottish thought that the last comment was insult, but then he thought about it some more and responded happily, "Well, true that…I'll admit it that I'm better at dueling than betting, but I'm feeling a bit lucky today...what about you, eh?".

"HA!…lucky…I don't need luck to win anything; besides, you always say that before you lose, it's like you just jinxed yourself," Bastion jokingly stated while he walked further away until he was finally out-of-sight. As for the Scottish man, he giggled and thought, "_Finally, I'm totally gonna win this time. Ther's no way he'll beat Sheppard before I finish my duel with 'Jaded'._"

_(__Location: Back to the current duel site with Jaden, Syrus, and Adam as spectators, Hassleberry and Tom, who just finished their duel with Tom being the victor, and as Bastion was leaving his friend alone to duel the next target, Chancellor Sheppard, the Scottish man is now going to observe the duel between Jaden and Thomas -- which is about to start -- in the same location as before without letting his presence be known.__)_

Thomas cohort to Jaden, "So, you ready?!"

Then, Jaden said, "I was born ready; so, _get you game on!_"

TO BE CONTINUED…

New Cards:

Baby Raptor: You can tribute this card to Sp. Summon a monster card with 'Raptor' in its name from your hand to your side of the field. (Lv4 / ATK1500 / DEF1000 / LIGHT / Dinosaur / Effect)

Ultimate Raptor: This monster can attack your opponent directly. If you choose to use this effect, you must half the attack of the monster until the End Phase that this effect was activated. (Lv8 / ATK3000 / DEF1000 / LIGHT / Dinosaur / Effect)

Felgrand Dragon: This monster cannot be Sp. Summoned except from the Graveyard and only if it was sent there from the field. When this card is Sp. Summoned, select 1 monster in your Grave. This card gains ATK equal to the level of that monster x 200. (Lv8 / ATK2800 / DEF2800 / LIGHT / Dragon / Effect) _**((**__NOTE: I may have revised the effect of this monster just to make the duel shorter and for the storyline purposes__.__**))**_

Trade-In: Discard 1 Level 8 monster from your hand. Draw 2 cards from your Deck. (SPELL / NORMAL)

Amber Pit Trap: Activate this card when your opponent attacks. Negate that monster's attack and switch it to DEF Position, the battling monster cannot switch its Battle Position. (Trap / Continuous)

Not New A Card(s), _but just for your information_:

Shadow Armor: When activated, this spell card can reduce any Battle Damage and Direct Attacks to 0 to the user of this card. When this is activated, you can pay 500 LP or discard one card from your hand or deck to continue using this card's effect. If not, then this card will be destroyed. This card cannot be destroyed by an opponent's spell, trap, or monster effects and only by the user of this card. (SPELL / Continuous)

Different Dimensional Gate: Select 1 Monster Card each from you and your opponent's sides of the field and remove them from play. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, return those monsters to the field in the same battle position as when they were removed from play. (SPELL / Continuous) _**((**__NOTE: I change this card's effect so Bastion and the Scottish man could travel to different places faster using this card and this will just be called __**D.D. Gate **__as stated before.__**))**_

(End of** Chapter 4 (Ep. 184) – ****The Main Threat Moving**** [Hassleberry VS. Thomas]**)

Author's Notes #2:

**(( **(Please comment; Let me know what you think, and I'll update with the next chapter, as soon as I can. I will try my best to update every month at least once, but I can't promise anything. _Also, if there was a big problem with this chapter, I'll revise it before moving on to the next chapter. _On another note, sorry, if I didn't use a lot of the Dinosaur deck, but the duel will probably be longer in the future chapters to come, especially the duels that involve Hassleberry, Adam, and Tom; so, don't fret.

_[__Note to readers__, I have decided on a permanent name for the Scottish guy, which will be a common traditional Celtic name, but I will take suggestions anytime for other future characters; also, I hope you, readers, enjoyed how I portrayed the Scottish guy…just wait to see how he duels, which will be very, very soon!] _

_**Once again, more info about this story, check out my LiveJournal website—it will be updated from every-once-in-a-while** with story summaries, notes, maybe some or very little spoilers, and deck lists for the characters in this story for those interested. I'll do my best to update this site at least monthly, as well…but I do get busy. Any other advice or comments, you know how to contact me.]_ **))**

Next Time:

Jaden (Neo Neos Deck) VS. Thomas ('High Class' Dragon Deck)

Now, Edward Thomas, is up against the dueling spectacle, Jaden Yuki, and their duel takes place in the forest near the red dorms same as before, but Bastion and his comrade are still planning something as they find Jaden and his friends. Now, Bastion is already moving on to find Chancellor Sheppard. So, who will triumph (Jaden or Thomas)? Who is Tom searching for and how does Bastion and his comrade know him? Will Chancellor Sheppard know about the Chaos Legends and the new mysterious organizations: 'Hirouka Corp', 'Wicked Warfare Society', and etc? And, who will be the next targets after Jaden and Sheppard?

Find out next time on.

**Chapter 5 (Ep. 185) – ****The Battle For Respect! 'High-Level Style' (Part One)**** [Jaden VS. Thomas] **

Thanks for Reading and Thank-You for your patience!


End file.
